The Dark Kings
by DrakeHouse
Summary: Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. Working together, things are going to change, weither the world can handle it or not. NOT SLASH
1. Sweat

Harry Potter: Shape of Destiny

"Eighty eight, eighty nine..." A slow deep pant counted slowly in between huffs. "Ninety, ninety one..." The slow counting continued even has a low light broke into the dark room. The dawn's light slowly revealing a untidy room of a fifteen year old boy, papers and books scattered across the floor from a week of being pent up. "Ninety two, Ninety three." The light beamed in more slowly lightening up the slow counter in midst of his excersises. The boy's hair falling loosely around his head has he forced himself up from the ground again with a low grunt. "Ninety four." His muscles screamed for release from the endless workout feeling strained to the very limits of what it could do and he went down again, forcing himself up again with another low grunt. "Ninety five..." The boy muttered again, his emerald eyes locked on the wood floor underneath him has he pushed up again.

Dark rings visable under them from a week deprived of sleep, there was no such thing has rest for this boy. "Ninety six" He counted again his voice mustered again feeling that soon he would need to count in his head afraid of wasting his energy in counting. "Ninety seven..." He barely whispered has he shoved himself up again blinking the sweat from his face has he lowered himself again pushing up agian with his enegries almost spent. "Ninety eight." He counted again feeling his stomach and arms reeling agian from the effort it took for him to uphold his body in this condition.

His vision blurred abit has he pushed himself up again. 'Ninety nine." He said with an whiserped regret, he would stop working out soon.. and then the feeling would come back again. That endless sorrow that drove him to nearly break his body everyday. That same sorrow that forced him to wear himself out past the point of dreams... where the laugh was waiting for him.

That high pitched cold laugh, that brought both uncontrollable rage and sorrow in the same instant. The same voice that belonged to the man that he knew he must kill or be killed by. "Two hundred." The boy muttered feeling himself crumble has he lay there in a pool of his own sweat, that slowly began to get mixed in with tears. Tears for all those that had fallen for him when he deserved it not. Those that he killed.

He knew everyone kept saying it wasn't his fault but deep down he didn't believe it... he couldn't it just wasn't in his soul to dismiss the fact that his actions and his birth caused the life of the people he cared the most about. He could feel the sorrow crawling into his stomach chilling him down to his very core, clouding the way his body aching and complained. Covering him in an eternal darkness that seemed to loom over him since he had returned from the ministry that night the night he caused another man to die.

He sighed deeply pushing himself to his knees panting with the effort of it, his emerald eyes wandering over towards his clock that sat a few feet from him. The scarlet numbers reading it was alittle after six, which meant his aunt and uncle would be up soon. He moaned abit again has he lifted himself up to his feet blinking around the room slowly trying to stop his head from spinning from the blood rush. He staggered abit falling onto his bed hard removing his glasses from his wearly eyes he smiled to himself has sleep over came him again.


	2. Voices

Chapter 2:

Harry staggered abit looking around the darkened corridor, his eyes shifting around the area quickly before he called out. "Hello?" He muttered out into the endless twilight that surrounded him. He wasn't phased by the nothingness just abit peeved that it kept repeating itself for the past week. Thats all he seemed to think about was nothing, just endless black. He raised an eyebrow sitting himself on the floor waiting for his dream to end.

"Hello Harry." A wizened voice called from behind him, being rewarded with a dazzled looked Harry has he jumped and spun in the same motion. His emerald eyes locking onto the dying blue of his headmasters. This was a first for him, he was always alone in his dreams always. So why would the headmaster appear out of no where, though before he had a chance to voice this, the old man spoke again. "Why I am here is of little concern, what is of concern is your path you are taking." Harry looked at him for a moment his once peaceful eyes shifting to a hot steel. Who the hell was he to tell him what was of concern in his own dreams?

"Why are you here headmaster?" He asked in an even tone, trying to hold back the bite in his words for the man that stood in front of him. He sworely wished for his wand at the moment if only to feel its cool wood between his fingers.

"I told you that doesn't matter, you will understand when you are older. " The old man countered holding up one of his ancient hands in hopes to silence the teens words. "Now, I'm concerned about your path young Harry. I believe it is being influenced to the dark side, and I wish for it to stop. Luckily with Sirius out of the way-" Though here the headmaster's voice was cut off by a hollow anger lined voice.

"Shut up." Harry said darkly glaring at his headmaster with the upmost hatred, a look he only reserved for Voldemort. "You have no right to talk of Sirius like that, so just shut up." Harry barked feeling himself filling with more hatred and distrust for his headmaster.

"Harry, I would advise of you speaking to me like that." The old man countered again his voice chilling over. "Has I was saying, with Sirius out of the way you will realize that all my attempts are for the greater good." He continued on trying to push his point more and more onto the young man.

"What the bloody hell did I just tell you?" Harry asked again feeling his blood rise has his eyes burned into the old man in front of him. "And who the hell are you to decide what the damn greater good is? Who died and made you God." Harry challenged wanting nothing more to slam his fist into the old man in front of him. He didn't care where he just hoped it hurt like hell.

"Harry, I am only trying to rid the world of the darkness that threatens it. Surely you understand that, that is why I need you." The old man continued looking at Harry with reproachful eyes. "People need something, someone to believe in. And that is you Harry."

"Fuck what people need. Everyone seems to be getting what they need, where the bloody hell is mine!" He raged glaring into the headmaster. "I should live alife always being hunted with noone but myself to cry to because you think its for the greater good?"

"Harry you need to be a symbol for the light, a beacon of hope during these trouble times. So people will come to me, and give me the strength I need to finally get rid of Tom." The old man continued, daring to take a step closer to Harry who only sneered in response. Taking two steps back form the man in front of him.

"Thats it then? You want power, and my face gives it to you." Harry spat in disgust looking at the man in front of him. "To me you are less then voldemort himself. He at least has the heart to let his world dominnation plans into the free world. Where has you hide behind me has you try to do the same. You aren't doing this for other people _Old man_." Harry spat this word with such disgust he was sure it need to brush his teeth when he was done. "You're doing this for your own foolish attempts of power. I'm through with you Albus Dumbledore. I won't let you hid behind me anymore." Harry said sneering and turning his back on his headmaster.

"Harry-" The old man attempted again grabbing hold of his shoulder only to have Harry spin around slapping his hand free.

"I WON'T WASTE MYSELF ON YOU!" Harry seethed glaring with all his might at the man before him. 'GET SOMEONE ELSE TO BE YOUR DAMN FIGURE HEAD. BUT KNOW THIS, ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH TOM, I'M COMING FOR YOU." He screamed looking at the man in front of him shatter to a million pieces and he himself fall to his knees crying into his hands at this most recent betrayal. Though at this moment another voice decided to make its presence known.


	3. Chain of Memories

Chapter Three: Chain of Memories

"Hello my young Harry." A soft and rich voice called out from behind him. Harry shifting his attention from the ground to the young woman that sat in front of him gasped. In front of him was none other then Lily marie Potter. Though when she took another step towards him he retreated back a step. His mother had been dead for fifteen years how was it possible that she could be standing in front of him.

"Who or what are you?" He asked still inching back from the red haired woman in front of him. He should have high tailed it out of there by now, but the eyes held him. Those brillant emerald eyes so much like his own captured him.

"Lily marie Orion," She stated smiling soft at him though her face changed to one of utter distaste. "Or Potter, since that is what is on my tombstone." She remarked nearly spitting the name. Though once again her face changed and softened has she looked at him. "Which I'm sure brings questions to your mind. But let me first explain son before you fly off the handle." This made Harry snort inspite of himself. His mother just openly rejected his father's last name, why the hell shouldn't he fly off the handle. Though he bit this comment back has he nodded to her. She nodded taking a deep breath, which made Harry snort again. A dead woman taking a deep breath doesn't happen very often. "My name has I told you is Lily Marie Orion, daughter of Oscar William Orion who later called himself Lord Grindewald. A father who loved me dearly dispite what some would say about him, he had a heart in which he loved my sisters and myself greatly. And to my father's expense, that murderer Albus Dumbledore knew of this and used it agianst my father. For you see, my sisters and myself were being groomed to take over the line once he was gone but needed to attend Hogwarts to watch my father's younger recruits. And at first everything was going according to plan, until our third year when the fool managed to get me and my sisters alone. We were suspose to meet Snape at the quidditch pitch on orders from my father. But the old man had been alerted by the coward and he ambushed us stunning, us . And in which case he forced us under Imperio to contact our father at the village trip to meet us. And like ourselves before him, he was ambushed and defeated." Here his mother paused holding her head, though Harry just stood there stunned. His mother... had been raised to be a dark queen. Albus had killed his grand father, one he would have been able to meet. He blanked out for a moment seeing only red, though his mother's voice cut into his rampage.

"With my father defeated he knew if he removed the Imperio curse we would try to avenge him. And Albus just didn't have the manpower to combat my sisters and myself so he used another method. A memory charm so powerful it was named Chain of Memories, for it imprisoned a person's memories within thier own mind while another set is given to them. But even then my sisters and myself were far to strong for that charm to stop us if he were together, so he used the charm again. Though this time on a newly married couple under the surname of Evans and family of Blacks." Again Lily paused to let this fact sink in before she continued. "Though out of the three of us, admittely my youngest sister had been the more powerful, so he knew she would be to strong to be allowed to return to Hogwarts so he changed her memories to be of a muggle. And thus we lived, me being a filthy mudblood, my eldest sister hating every moment I breathed and my youngest sister a mere muggle. He had everything he dreamed of, but that was until I began to fight off the charm on my own. Although by now I was already married to that fool James Potter but I knew enough of my last past to devise away to help you my beautiful son to free yourself of Albus. So I created a charm to preserve my magical abilities within you until turned sixteen. But an interference has spend up that process if only by alittle bit. And now that you know the truth young Harry you have a choice. To unlock yourself from this bonds and claim your rightful place, or live has you are now." She finished with her bright emerald eyes looking Harry over. Although to Harry she needed have asked he would gladly over throw Dumbledore and now he had even more means to do it. Though something puzzled him but he would hold off that thought for now.

"Yes mother.. I will be what I'm destined to be." Harry stated smiling at her, though she only nodded snapping her fingers. And behind her a form appeared, and with the first glance it staggered him. Behind his mother stood his mother and himself. Both bound it vines with large thorns on them, Harry's arms were held out and his legs wrapped together has though he were on a cruifix. His mother's limp form hung onto him with her head rested on his shoulders so her fiery hair fell on his chest. His mother's naked body had been concealed by his own, but in that instant more of her was revealed then ever before. A silent tear fell from him has he approached the figure, with one shaking hand he reached up to touch his own face when the other Harry's head snapped up. He hadn't noticed his hair was much longer then his own so it fell freely over his face much like his mothers. In fact it seemed more of Lily was visable in him then ever before. Though he didn't have time to muse on this has both lily and himself vanished into two white lights that slammed into his chest making him stagger again. He looked around bewildered to his mother who now held two wands in front of him one a pale white though the other a deep red.

"Return this to my sister for me Harry." His mother began hand him the deep red wand. "And please Harry, free my sisters from thier own memories.. only my wand can do it, the charm is _effrego monumentum_." She said handing him the other wand, now bending down to kiss his cheeks. "Remember Harry you are the heir of a very powerful family, don't let anyone control you." And with that Harry jerked out of his sleep panting heavily covered in cold sweat. He looked down in his hands both wands held firmly in them. Smirking he cast a glance at his alarm clock. It was 9:15, and he hand a family to get back.


	4. Family issues

Chapter four: Family

Harry smiled widely has he threw on his clothes in a hurry, he stopped though looking at himself at a mirror. His own emerald green eyes stared back at him, he knew what it meant if he awoken his family, he knew what it would cost him. He would never be able to return to the life he lived has a Gryffindor, he would always be remembered now has the heir of a Dark lord and would be groomed has one. People would shun him and curse his name once he returned himself back to his family, he would no longer be the Boy-who-lived, never.

"And who the hell gives a fuck?" He said smirking to himself spinning both wands in his hands has he kicked open his door. He felt different, he felt powerful has though thousands of years of magic was stored in his very blood. He was sure this feeling had always been there he just couldn't feel it or didn't want to. He smirked to himself thinking about Draco. He had a point he figured, purebloods had something that mudbloods and half bloods could never imagine. They had power, they were magic themselves. "Point to malfoy." He said silently to himself has pushed open the door to the living room with revealing all three durselys engraved into the T.V though none of that mattered to him, in one motion he pointed his mothers wand at his aunt's back.

"_effrego monumentum." _He cried waiting has the white light engulfed his aunt while his Uncle and cousin began screaming. The light pulsed for abit before it revealed his aunt again staring at him with a odd expression. Though the expression only lasted for a second before his aunt swepted him up in a bone crushing hug, weeping openly into his shoulders. Harry only smiled has he hugged her back, she was his _family_ family agian, not just blood family. He smiled secretly watching his uncle's face go from scared to shocked to angry, he knew what was going to happen so he steeled himself has he slipped his aunt back her wand so his uncle wouldn't see.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE BOY!" He screamed standing up has though he was going to punch him before he flung to the floor again. Harry turned around bewildered to find his aunt standing next to him with her wand raised looking vivid. Harry smirked inwardly has she began flinging up silencing charms before she turned to him.

"I know there is nothing I can do to make up for the past, so lets just try to have a better future." She said smiling warmly at him, though Harry could see the fear in her eyes has she spoke to him. But her offer was more then enough for him so he merely nodded. "Now then my dear nephew, lets have a little fun with this filthly muggle and my half blood child." She said smirking at him before she turned around and and cast silencing charms on both dudley and vernon. Dudley being to scared to move has his mother apporached him. "Now then the curse is Cruico, do you know of it?" She said with a wilded gleam, staring at him. Harry nodded again pointing his wand at his uncle with a wild gleam. "On the count of three then?"

* * *

Dumbledore smiled warmly looking at the two young people in front of him. They had served him so well in the past, and now again he needed them. He cast his gaze that the red headed boy in front of him, Ron Weasley. The boy seemed so excited to befriend Potter for him in order to sway his side, even though he complained alot during the years that past he was good at what he did. He himself even believed he cared about Potter at times, but then again he remembered it was only an act. Then he shifted his gaze to the girl in front of him her bushy hair falling freely into his face, Hermione Granger. She too enlisted her self to befriend Potter to sway his trust to him, Potter cared about her more then the boy if only because of lust he knew. And now he needed them more then ever.

"You two are to write to Potter," Albus began leaning back in his chair. "Make him understand my intentions are for the best, if only for a little while longer."

"But the boy is so annoying headmaster..." Ron began to protest though Hermione placed her arm on him. They had been dating for the past two years, though it seemed the Potter boy was too thick to notice.

"We will Headmaster.." She said smiling softly at him, before she kissed Ron gently on the lips. "Come on, we have some letters to send. Even if the person receiving them are arrogant and thick."

* * *

Harry smiled turning his gaze from the still slightly visable green light that hummed over his unlce and cousin's corpses. He thought he would feel worse about their death, but oddly enough he felt nothing. He shrugged turning his attention back to his aunt now.

"So Aunt Rose, where do we go from here?" Harry asked looking up and down, she had removed the image charms Albus had placed on them. His once horse like Aunt looked almost exactly like his mother did in her pictures, though see had Dark raven hair that fell around her shoulders, her bright emerlad eyes shining at him. It seemed that the emerlad eyes were a gene trait in his family.

"Well my lord," She smiled has Harry cringed abit. "You'll need to get used to that Harry, you are after all a lord in title. Don't be so Gryffindorish, its your title one of respect and power, use it, don't hide from it." She finished looking at him smiling, the changes for him would be slow but they would come soon enough he was told. "We need to get to Gringotts..then spruce ourselves up abit, then we'll go to your training. We have a week to get you to were you need to be. But don't fret, I have just the thing, though its at the Orion Manor." She said pointing her wand at a cushion and turning it to a portkey. "Now then my lord come then, the fool should be sending someone to check on you by now." Harry didn't wait a moment has he went to his Aunt's side and grabbed the portkey with her instantly feeling the pull behind his navel.

* * *

He he, thanks everyone for the reviews...

Muhahaha, beware Hermione and Ron loveers! (Thinks about that) wow... you guys are dating pages... gross... :runs from more stray killing curses and evil attack bunnies:

Until later then... I should be posting again soon...


	5. Shopping

Chapter 5: Shopping

Harry looked around quickly before his aunt took him into Gringotts. She nearly dragged him across the floor until they were in front of the head goblin, his aunt's tone changing instantly has if she detested the creatures.

"We are here to make a withdraw from the Orion vault." She snapped glaring at the goblin who's eyes widened and pointed a shaking finger to the wall to the left. His aunt nodded and made her way over to it rapping it three times, causing the door to swirl for a second before it revealed a golden cart at its door. His aunt nodded to him meaning he was to step in first, then she soon followed after him. He chanced a quick glance around the chamber before he was thrown down a spiral streak.

"Well then my Lord, this cart will take us straight to our vault, then out to an alley in Knockturn alley." His aunt said looking around the chamber quickly, placing her hand on the small cane next to her, rubbing the small black badger on the handle fondly. Harry quirked an eyebrow looking at it, but before he could voice his question his aunt answered it. "This is our ancestor's cane... she used it when she was at school." She said softly has the cart came to a sudden stop jerking their senses.

"That was quick." Harry said tilting his head some while his aunt laughed telling him the cart knew they were in a rush. Harry was about to question this though again he was cut short from the staggering gold doors in front of him. The doors looked like some goblins had a grudge against Hogwarts and nicked the great halls doors. He smiled has he approached the doors reaching for the handles though his aunt grabbed his shoulder, giving him a swift shake of her head.

"You need to announce yourself first, try without doing it, and don't worry about anything else." She said kicking a small stone towards the vault doors. Harry only had a second to duck before the stone came hurling back towards him charred and smoking. "Ever." She finished shaking her head at the stone, then cleared her voice. "I Rose Orion demand to enter." She commanded, her voice carrying around the chamber. The door flashed white for a second then returned to normal, she smiled slightly then turned her gaze to Harry. He took a deep breath before he announced himself, wondering what he should say but somehow he felt he knew what to say.

"I Harold James Orion, Heir of the throne of Orion demand to enter." His voice rang through the chamber, catching him and his aunt off guard has the door flashed yellow and flung itself open. His aunt looked at him in an awed expression before she shook herself and walked through the large doors with Harry quickly in her wake. And what met his eyes nearly sent him right back out through the doors. Mountains upon mountains of gold and silver gleamed inside the large chamber, which could have easily fit two great halls into it. But beyond that jewels and scrolls laid across the floors and upon tables, weapons and tapestrys adored the walls and a huge tree was emprinted into the back wall. In all, the vault was staggering. Harry swiftly made his way towards the left side of the room while is aunt seemed to be looking for something on the left. On the first urge Harry wanted to grab the swords, but some how they didn't seem to fit with him. Has if they didn't belong with him, and has cheesy had it sounded, it seemed has if their souls belonged to someone else. Sighing he relucantly turned himself from the wall and rested his eyes upon a black violin that lay gentle in a pile of gold, its bow laying next to it in a silk nesting. But unlike the swords before it, something pulled at Harry has if it was begging him to take it so he did. In one swift motion he took up the violin and bow resting the violin under his chin and placing the bow upon it he played. One looking upon him in that isn't would have sworn they saw a god upon earth, which is exactly what his aunt saw. Though Harry himself saw none of this, for it seemed his music guilded his every motion of the bow and his fingers. He didn't care for anything else in the world has he played, his now growing hair fell into his face has he swayed with the music. His heart seemed the lighten has he played, though slowly he felt his magic slipping out of the music and grounding himself, slowly opening his eyes upon his aunt that watched him tears flowing from her eyes freely.

"What happened?" He asked casting his gaze on her, dropping the violin from his chin though he held it firmly in his hands.

"Just then... you looked so much like lily." She managed still casting a hopeful stare upon him. "I could have swore I saw her spirit playing with you..." She began though she caught herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come now, we need to get your shopping done and return before that fool knows we are gone. I cast magic sealers before we left but they can only hold for so long." She said cluthing a black bag in her grasp. "This will allow us to take money straight from the vault without carrying it around..." She paused for a second looking at the violin. "You can bring that along if you want... I can shrink it for you."

"Thanks... I felt has though I need this..." Harry said casting a quick glance at the violin before it shrunk into his palm and placing it into his pocket. "Where to next then aunt?" He said striding over to her smiling happily feeling a bit more complete. She merely gestured and exited the hall with Harry along side. The cart ride was has quick has coming has it was going and before he knew it he was standing next to another door. His aunt quickly pushed open the door to reveal a dark alley way, before she turned to Harry.

"We need to get you some decent clothes, then the proper tools we'll need." She said looking him over quickly before nodding and starting her way out of the alley. Harry stayed close to her being unfamiliar with Knockturn alley, though his aunt weaved and dodged like she was at home in the dark alley way. Several times Harry wanted to stop to peek inside of a shop but his aunt merely told him clothes first then playing later. And within five mintues they were pushing through a silver door into a robe shop. Fabrics and robes hung around the shop in the oddest of places, one of which included being drapped across a small golden monkey figure on the far wall. Harry looked around quickly for any help though that was found in the instant he started.

"Ahh, My lady Orion." A rich voice came from behind him. Startled abit Harry whipped around to find a very dark skinned woman standing there. Harry blinked for a moment to make sure he saw what he saw. Before him stood a woman a fair amount taller then him, with her pearl white hair tucked behind her head in a bun with only the bangs hanging freely. Clearly revealing pointed ears, and soft yellow eyes. The woman gave him a pointed look from staring which should have sent him fleeing, but Harry's stare changed from one of awe to one of anger. He had know idea who this woman was, but he wouldn't let her stare him down either. The days of being a scared little boy were far gone now.

"My dear, Natashi." His aunt began placing her arm around Harry's shoulder a small smirk on her face at Harry's glare. "Let me introduce my nephew and Heir of Orion." She said turning her gaze back to the woman who now had widened eyes and looked at the ground muttering something about warning people. Harry turned to his aunt for explaination but she only laughed and adressed the woman. "We need two of the finest wardrobes you have, has well has some suitable school robes for Harry here. And do make haste we are in abit of a rush." His aunt said lazily has the woman in front of them vanished in a snap.

"And just who was that... correction. What was that?" Harry asked bewildered to his aunt who revealed to him that the woman had been a drow. A dark elf whose race swore themselves to the clan Orion during times of war when their ancestor helped them. Harry took a second and thought about this has several boxes appeared in front of him along with the Drow female. She cast a curious glance at Harry who paided no mind to this but looked at the cloak she held in her hands. One first glance he thought it belonged to a dragon, but the gleaming black scales told him it wasn't. Dragon's hide never came in black, and more to the point they never looked has fine has the robes in front of him. This cloak was his before he could even say it, he wanted it no matter what the cost would bring.

"Nudu hide, my lord." The woman said looking visable more relaxed has she brought the cloak to him. "At first I would have though king serpent cloaks... but they would only restrict your power... not let it grow has these would. I have the matching boots if you would bare them my lord." She said hastily adding the last part and when Harry only nodded enthralled by the cloak she snapped her fingers to make them appear. "Your purchases all together with the discount of your lord ship come to, 350,000 galleons and 37 sickles." But again Harry didn't care has he took the cloak from her and threw the robes he had on off to place it on. And he was in heaven. It felt so light to him and flexable he wouldn't have debated wither or not he had anything on at all. Greedily like a kid in a candy store he quickly took off the cloak and attacked the boxes looking for a fitting robe to put on.

"Well it seems you have made my nephew a very happy being." His aunt said smiling to the drow, who bowed clearly happy has well. "Well then, has soon has my nephew is dressed we will leave, transport our purchases to my current residence." His aunt drawled placing the bag upside down on the counter, stating the amount and pulling the bag up to reveal the gold and silver. Harry on the other hand cared nothing of this has he placed his cloak back on now over the black and silver trimmed robes he had chosen. The boots felt exactly like the cloak much to his pleasure which was noted when he hugged the woman unable to restrain his happiness, the woman seized up for a second then smiled him he released her. His aunt scowled him, but he merely raised an eyebrow and made his way out of the store his aunt following quickly behind him.

"Now Harry, I need to go get the needed training tools..." She said looking around briefly before spotting a store across the street and two stores down. "Ahh, why don't you go pick out a proper familiar." She said gesturing the store and walking away handing him the bag before she did. Harry frowned at her for a second pretty sure Hedwig was a 'proper' enough. But he sighed to himself has he made his way over towards the shop, its name was in another language he couldn't understand but he didn't care. His aunt wouldn't have sent him anywhere he wasn't safe he knew so he pushed open the door without a care. And at his first glance it seemed just like the pet store in the other alley if only with a more darker decour. Which seemed abit off to him, he frowned turning his attention to the old man that was at the counter.

"Where are the creatures at?" He asked raising his eyebrow at him, though the man only snorted.

"Around you, or are you too blind to see them?" The man retorted though Harry only sneered casting his glance around at the pets in the store. Which were clearly what they were, he could have gone to Diagon alley for these.

"Don't play games with me old man." Harry spat staring at him the same way he did Natashi. He was holding out on him, and that was sorely pricking under his skin. "Show me where the real creatures are at, or do I have to force you." He barked pulling his mother's wand out and pointing it at the old man. It was a bluff he knew but he put enough passion behind his words for the man to flinch and nod. Pushing down a candle holder next to his left hand, a arch way opened behind him, gesturing Harry to follow him which Harry abit withdrawn did. Following the man down the winding staircase with his wand still drawn he pondered what would meet him at the bottom which was answered almost has quickly has he asked. In the clearing, there stood a row of twelve cages stood each covered in a black veil. The man hastily made his way over towards the third in the left row, again Harry following behind him.

"Ahh here we are... I'm sure this one here is sure to...meet your stature." He said sweetly glancing at him before he threw off the veil and closing his eyes tightly. Harry caught in surprise found himself staring into a pair of emerlad green eyes with vertical slits. The cat before him easily came above his waist, its black scales shining like that of his cloak with a small cloud of white issuing from its mouth. Harry had came face to face with a live Nudu. Though before he could comment he felt something trying to grab something of his. He stumbled abit has the snatch became stronger, but he threw back at what ever was trying to take something from him. What ever it was he knew he needed it dearly and wasn't about to let some cat steal it from him. With the next snatch Harry threw all he had into throwing the force back and trying to regain his vision that was now crossed. He distantly heard a loud clang before his vision changed itself to normal, revealing the Nudu picking itself up from the floor with a large dent in the bars behind it.

"We'll that was unexpected."  He heard the cat growl, making him cast a puzzled look at the nudu.

_"Er? What was unexpected..."_ Harry questioned looking at the Nudu, not realizing he had spoken in the same low growl. The nudu's head snapped up at him, has it slowly made its way towards the bars in front of him.

"Well that for one."  The nudu replied sitting down now switching its tail behind it. "And the other being the fact that not only had you not remained with your soul, you managed to injure me in the process of keeping it."

_"You were trying to steal my bloody soul!" _ Harry seethed glaring at the Nudu now, who it seemed to hang its head in shame.

_"_I didn't know you were a darkness speaker. Or else I wouldn't have tried my lord, my forgivness." The Nudu replied again bowing its head, Harry wanted to curse the creature, but he knew it wasn't her fault. Which brought something to mind.

_"That man knew you would try that didn't he. Thats why he closed his eyes right?" _ Harry questioned pushing the darkness speaker bit to the back of his mind. And when the creature only nodded he sneered. "_If I buy you, you wouldn't mind returning the favor would you? I've personally had enough of people trying to kill me." _ Harry asked the Nudu in front of him.

"Of course master, you need only command it."  Was the reply of the large cat, and Harry only nodded. Turning his gaze to the man now he shrank back against the floor staring at Harry with horror. Somehow he knew the man hadn't understood the conversation between him and the Nudu and was merely frightened by the fact that he was still alive in the first place. "I'll take it, now what else is in here?" Harry asked feeling a familiar pull has he did in the vault, ignoring the man behind him he walked over towards the smaller cage fifth in the right hand row. Harry felt that nothing under the veil would hurt him for it pulled at his magic. So with a quick snap of his wrist he removed the veil to reveal a bird. But a bird beyond any he had ever saw. Its black and purple feathers shining even in the dim light ensnaring him with in them, its following head feathers looked like that of a queen's trail. A black Phoneix. Has if feeling his presence the bird moved its head from under its wing to stare at him with its soft amber eyes fondly.

Hello master. I've been waiting for you.+ A sweet yet mournful voice thrilled in his head, the phoneix was talking to him mental. Another first for him, cluthing his heart just alittle Harry wasn't sure if he would make it out through the day at this rate.

Hello... er.. How long have you been waiting for me? Harry asked trying to respond mentally wondering if the Phoneix would understand or even get it. It didn't reply has it burst into purple flames and reappearing on his shoulder. Rubbing its head agianst his fondly before responding.

About five hundred years master. And that cage was not easy on the arse.+ She responded back to him. Harry was certain it was a girl now, how he didn't know and didn't care to find out. +So what about that one master? Can I have him+ She asked casting her beautiful gaze onto the horrible man.

Sorry.. he has been promised to someone else. Harry replied chuckling abit, has he neared the man. "I'll take my familiar's now and pay you up stairs. open the cage." Harry snapped casting a brief knowing look at the Nudu, who switched its tail back and forth in wait. It was over in an instant, the moment the man opened the cage the nudu sprang on him sinking steel like talons into his chest. Harry cringed abit has some of the crimson liquid splashed onto his face, but wiped it off quickly watching with interest has the Nudu chomped happily on the man's exposed organs.

Are you sure I can't have some... I'm so hungry...+ The phoneix whined in his head making Harry laugh has he nodded to it. A song like voice playing on his head has it flew off to join the Nudu attacking the man's eyes. Harry took the 'free' time to think of names for his new pets. Lilith for the Nudu he decided, and Rowena for the phoneix. Both names coming from beauty and destruction, the way his new life was heading. Harry was tempted to let them completely devour the man, but he wasn't sure if he aunt was looking for him by now. And has if feeling his emotions the two creatures made their way towards him. The phoneix landing on his shoulder agian has the Nudu brushed her head agianst him in affection. He smiled and rubbed between her eyes has he turned and climbed back up towards the upper store.

Harry with his hand placed affectionally on the newly dubbed Lilith, lily for short opened the door to come face to face with his Aunt. Harry quickly placed his hands over the Nudu's eyes to protect his aunt quickly muttered to lily to reframe from attacking his now smiling aunt.

"I tell you to find a proper familiar and you find two outstanding." She said smiling before she handed him a slim case. "New glasses, more accustion to you and will slowly heal your vision. Not to mention alot of other functions which we can discuss later. Can you send these two home? We need to pick up a new wand first before we can return and I doubt these two will help us keep a low profile." Harry nodded before turning to his phoneix and asking her to fire port them back to his home. Though when he went to tell her, she merely thrilled she already knew, and within a flash of purple flames they both vanished. When they had gone his aunt guided him towards another shop down the street. Harry along the way explaining what happened inside the pet shop.

"That man is lucky you're familiars got to him before I did. Now lets go." She answered holding open the door for Harry of the wand shop. And like when he was eleven Harry felt inside the wand shop, has if there was a sort of hidden magic inside. Small boxes were cluttered everywhere, Harry unable to resist the urge reached out for one only to have a strong voice stop him.

"I wouldn't do that young man, these aren't your most friendly of wands." A very tall man said sliding out from behind a row of boxes. His gray hair held in a ponytail behind his head. "These Mr.Orion hurt the person that try to wield them other then thier master." He said fondly waving his hand over a row of them. "Now then to buisness, which is the hand you use your other wand with." He asked spitting the "other wand" part has though it felt a bad taste in his mouth.

"My right..." Harry said wrinkling his brow wondering what that hand to do with other wand.

"Of course, of course." The man said snapping his wrist causing all but ten boxes vanish from the shop floor, the rest hovering above thier heads. "Not many left hand wielders.. ever." The man said grinning at him. "And the ones that are normal wands just won't cut complete them. Now then, hold your hand over these. You'll know which one is yours." He finished with a silky grin, Harry would have questioned this yesterday but now going through the day where his magic pulled him every other shop he was use to it. He took his first steps towards the wands his hand outstreched, he tried to concentrate on which felt like his which he found out wasn't needed. His left hand nearly wrenched out of its socket has it pulled up the wand in the direct middle.

"Hmm, 13 1/2 inches Dementor wood, with the dark phoneix fire." The man commented has Harry pulled the pale white wood out of the box, red and black sparks shooting out of it in his grasp. "One of the most powerful I have, that and its brother wand. Figures you would pick it, that would be 7 galleons." The man commented mainly to himself for the first part though he said the price rather loud. His aunt looked Harry over for a second before giving the man the money and touching Harry on the arm. A piece of rope clutched in his hand has she did, and before he could stop her he was standing in the middle of his living room.

"That was a rather nice day... What say we start this training now?" His aunt commented turning to face him, has a purple flash appeared on his shoulder.

Welcome home master. And thanks for the snack... I like magic the best and this place was just teeming with it.+ The phoenix thrilled happily rubbing his head. +Lilith is down in the basement finishing up that rather large man... she wanted the boy too but he was still alive. So we didn't touch him.+ She finished pointing her wing at the lump that was dudley. Harry raised his eyebrow nudging his cousin with his foot who turned has though he was merely asleep. Dumbledore's magic must have kept him alive, veron not being of blood wasn't has lucky.

"Aunt Rose..." He began turing his eyes back on her, her wand pointed at Dudley's chest. But Harry reached up grabbing her wrist. "I think we can use him... after all He would make a rather nice slave." Harry said with dark grin, his aunt raised her eyebrow but shrugged putting her wand away. And pulling a roll of parchment out of her robe pocket.

"If you say so My lord." She replied giving him the parchment. "This has your scheldue on it.. now we'll be using the time chamber. Inside it for every hour out here, a year passes without aging you. Its what your mother and I used while Narcissa was with father on a mission. Her simply having more power then us was of more use, so we were sent there. " Harry didn't question this just letting his life flow has it willed. Instead he looked over the parchment.

Year one through four

_mental and physical training_

Year five through nine

_Magical understanding and development_

Year ten through fourteen

_Light and Dark magic training and creating_

Year fifteen through nineteen

_Potions and magical creatures_

Year twenty through twenty four

_Proper pureblood manners and magical law _

Harry groaned inwardly at the paper, he was going to have a very busy night it seemed. He sighed following his aunt towards the closet which she opened to reveal an all white room. His Nudu came up beside him and trudged in, his phoneix following behind it. His aunt off to gather everything including Dudley left Harry alone to step through the white door. A very busy night indeed.


	6. Piano

Chapter Six: The second parting of ways

Thunder rolled over head echoing deep in the valley bellow. Rain pelted down from the heavens in unforgiving torrents upon the bare cliff and surrounding cliffs. The ocean slammed up against the cliff in the squall, has if trying to beat the rock into submission. Lightening spat down in the distance striking at every given chance in light purple spikes of power. And this is where he stood, his emerald eyes watching the fury of the waves below him with the patience's of a waiting cat of prey. His raven hair clamped to his head in the offending rain held several streaks of gray now. Both from the quick explosion of power he was subjected to and of his own accord. He wore no cloak has he stood in the storm, his bare chest gleaming from blood, sweat and rain alike. His stature was that of a waiting warrior, his blade resting in his sheath while his right hand rested over its hilt with ticking blaze.

And then they struck out of the shadows. Five black blurs raced towards him from all angles, one of which hummed a large steel claw at his torso. And with the same blinding speed he leapt back and unsheathed his blade with a lethal accuracy sending the claw to its left and into an attacking shadow.

"One." The boy counted under his breath has he swirled himself in a half circle with the grace of a dancer, his blade cutting another shadow from the left side of its neck clean through its torso before he finished the spin. And with the same motion of his landing he replaced his blade and launched himself into the air. "Two." He counted holding his right hand out in front of him, a purple beam rocketing out of it and into another shadow's head leaving only its feet left in the crater. "Three." He counted again beginning his decent when he felt the air behind him shift, another shadow was attacking from behind.

Grabbing his sword again with laser precession he used its momentum to spin himself fully ripping the shadow apart dead center. Removing his left hand from its resting place he tucked his right hand under it to enforce its impact has he aimed from a shadow under him. The accounted shadow thrusting its only blade skyward to parry his attack, resulting in a small but resounding clang has the blade's met, with one warrior still standing skyward and another knelt with him blade slicing into the ground.

And has the black mist erupted from the standing figure the boy stood placing his blade back into its holder. "Five." The boy finished standing up completely and flicking his blade to remove the lingering black liquid and placed his sword back in its holder. With another quick glance at the storm on the ocean the boy turn and walked back silently into the woods, he needed his rest. Tomorrow he would be returning to the real world, and he would bring it crashing to its knees.

* * *

The dusky light broke though the dark satin curtains dimly. The soft glow revealing a dark room furnished with a single grand piano pressed up against the right wall. Three figures with the piano, two young woman and a young man with soft notes drifting through the room. One woman sat next to the man on the bench her head bowed causing the raven locks to fall over her face. Tears glimmered down her checks has she cupped her hands in her dark robes. The other woman sat on the piano itself, her dark red hair falling down her back drifting towards the right has she rested her chin on a violin and tears washed over her face. Her slow gentle mournful strokes matching that of the pianist, who fingers flew with a sad masterfulness. The boy's blonde hair far from its normal slick shine played around his face has his finger's worked the keys, his eyes too shut but borne no tears. And slowly the woman with cupped hands began to sing, her tone has mournful has the music though deep and rich.

_**playground school bell rings again.  
Rain clouds come to play again.**_

He bit back his tears has he played, forcing himself not to shed another tear. Pansy had asked him to play that morning because it was her favorite thing to do and it seemed to help lift her mood. Though he knew no matter how much singing she would do she could never place that of which was lost to her. But he played for her anyway, with all his will he played for her.

**_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.  
Hello._**

Why were they cursed to such a life? One of hatred and rejection because their beliefs did not match that of the public. They had lost so much and continued to lose more each passing day. So they fought or at least why they fought. Pansy fought for her father who had been given the kiss no more then a day ago because they believed him of serving the Dark Lord. And Blaise fought for Pansy who had cried for her when no one else would. And he fought for the both of them, and all they believed in. And for that they stood alone.

**_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_**

He couldn't follow the dark lord if only because his blood wouldn't let him. His father only served him to protect them from the muggle loving fool Albus all those years ago when he hunted them. But now upon his resurrection he discarded his father without a second glance when he was sentenced to Azkaban. No, Draco could never side with someone with so little respect for his subjects, he was a Malfoy and he deserved respect. And certainly they couldn't side with Albus because he would turn on them soon has the Dark lord was clear. And for that, they stood alone.

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**_

And so with each note Pansy's angelic voice sang his heart hardened a bit more. He would rid the world of Albus to free the practice of magic for those that study different. And he would destroy the Dark Lord for destroying his life and along with those he had cared so deeply for. He smiled sadly now looking up to Blaise and then to Pansy before drifting his head back down.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**_

He let his hands fall limp has Pansy stopped singing and began to cry openly. He sighed heavily standing from the bench and walking over to the window's light. He vague heard Blaise get off the piano to comfort Pansy, as he sighed and pressed his head against the glass. A single tear free fell from his face has he vowed to himself. He would get his father back, and then they would pay.

"Every last one of them." His voice drawled has he turned back to the piano wiping his face. Smiling slightly he slide next to Pansy who rested her head on his shoulder. Wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulder he looked down at her, steel silver to a soft brown. "One more time?"

* * *

Hello my dear readers.. sorry that took so long... got abit dishearted... My roommate kept telling me to give the whole writing thing up because I just too cold hearted... I think he maybe right.

But enough of that, the song Pansy sung was Evanescence "Hello" I wanted to test out my whole Slytherins bleed too deal and see how it worked. So just bare though it and don't send any flamers... I just got a new rug.

Leon


	7. Note to Readers

Hiya

O.K to be honest I'm kinda stuck on what to post next... I have at least four different chapters done... So I need your help or else I'll never figure it out...So I was figuring one of my readers could point me in the right direction... so here is the list of themes...

1) Harry steps into the light against Dumbledore

2) Rose kills someone (not telling yet) and Dumbledore tracks it back to Orion

3) Draco calls for help to recuse his father and Harry pops up

4) Harry stays hidden but connects with Draco

So... help me out here... please... the building up chapters are killing me... or worse... you guys might...

Leon


	8. Draco and flashbacks

Chapter Seven: Family

Draco leaned against the cool dungeon wall, his silver eyes gleaming over the still bubbling potion. So much rested on this potion just thinking of it made his head hurt. He cast a side glance at Pansy who was still running over the notes of the potion to make sure it was accutare to the dot. Sighing deeply he pushed himself off the wall and grabbed the goblet to look down in the swirling yellow liquid.

"Are you sure this will call the strongest family member I have?" Draco said eyeing the potion. "The last thing I need is some squib trying to help me free my father Pansy." He of course knew that Pansy never got her potions wrong, but he scolded when he was nervous. And breaking into Azkaban and into the high security vaults no less would tend to make one nervous.

"Yes dear I'm quite sure." Pansy said absentmindely looking over the notes still. "Are you sure this person will even help? You can't be too sure nowadays Draco." She cooded looking up to him with dull eyes that reflected his frozen silver. Her first response being a sweeping hand has Draco put the potion back down.

"Of course they will help Pansy." Draco said removing his cloak. The potion needed to be kept at 70 degrees to maintain the potentence of it, and it did make things rather uncomfortable. "They are family, well that is of course Weasel shows up or something." He said rolling his eyes and picking up the potion again, bringing it close to his lips though he stopped himself for a second. "Well then, lets get to it shall we?"

* * *

Harry leaned against the window his book lay open in his lap as he read, raven hair falling into space freely has he had his head bent. It was raining outside his window. It always rain here, a setting Harry had picked out his second day in the training realm. Lily and rowena lay next to him in peaceful dreaming , a habit they had picked up whenever had drifted off into reading. Wrapped up in the creation of spell work, his eyes darted back and forth across the page in a rapid motion abosorbing every detail the author could muster to write. Pausing for a second he placed his book down and picked up his parchment and quill to scratch down another note that might make his own spells more powerful, which is where Dudley had appeared in his room. An annoying habit of his.

"Mum says she needs you down in the meeting hall." He yawned wearily running his fingers through his blonde hair. Sneering abit Harry cast his cousin a side glance pulling his wand out and pointing it his heart.

"How many times have I told you to NEVER shimmer into my room?" Harry snapped placing his book aside and standing in front of his cousin. Though his cousin had him by at least four inches and a hundred pounds his shook when Harry approached. Glaring up at his cousin he sneered again shoving him with his free hand. "Leave, I'll bethere when my studing is done." He ordered watching his cousin disappear in a waving ripple. It was at times like this that Harry wished he hadn't rediscovered the forgotten talent.

* * *

Flash back

"Rose." Harry paused looking up from the ancient scroll to adress his aunt who had been instructing Dudley. Once a week they went over the old magicks his ancestor had left the family. For Harry to gain his true heritage, and for Dudley to protect Harry when the time came. Though the writing was in welsh his aunt had a translator spell to help the reader understand the langauge better, the only side effect is some of the words were misplaced and some were erased all together. "Can you come here a second, something is wrong with this scroll." Harry said looking back down at the scroll, some of the words seemed to glow with a violet light that he was sure wasn't natural. Sighing deeply his aunt made her way towards him to holding out her hand for the scroll. But she just shook her head and handed it back to him with another sigh.

"That's from the diary. I can't read that scroll only the heir of the family can. I can't help you with it." She responded in frustration turning away only to have her arm grabbed by Harry who thrust the paper back at her.

"Well then, correct your bloody spell, the words are glowing and its giving me a headache." He snapped back folding his arms and glaring at her. For the past ten years she had been teaching him proper pureblood manners, and here she was getting blowing her cool and showing feelings. Rose just blinked for a second and looked down at the parchment then back at him.

"There is nothing wrong with this parchment my lord." She responded in confusion giving Harry back the paper who continued to glare at her. "Perhaps you can read it to me then, and maybe we can figure it out." Harry would have normally protested due to the headache it was giving him but he stopped himself. And read the parchment out loud.

_I've finished my studies on the Art of blinking has I have come to call it. Blinking, the ability for a witch or wizard to travel from one point to the next within a blink of an eye. Though the mode of the traveling seems to differ from wizard to wizard and witch to witch. One can vanish in a burst of flames, while another in bolts of lighting. I believe this is a showing of the wizards power so I have added it to my notes. _

_A flash of color and shadowed after image: Very powerful wizards with multiple talents. These mood takes a very powerful magical core to accomplish and the color gives an even deeper depth of the master of the blinker. I myself seem to be the only one that can do this in my current surroundings. No surprise there. Done by connecting into the core of the caster's own magic and blood magic._

_A show of elements: Powerful wizards though not has strong has colored blinks. These wizards have some talents and a stronger connection to which ever element they vanish into. It has come to my belief that this blink can be merged with colored blinks but the power needed is uncertain. Done by reaching into the natural magical core of the element._

_A simple vanish into ripples: Strong wizards but of none pure blood. A good amount of magic is needed to shift in this form, only two or three of my students are capable of this. Done by tapping into the caster's core magic._

_A loud crack: Anyone can do this no matter the blood or power. Done by connecting with the core of the casters wand._

_The method is simple. All one must do is tap into a magical core and allow it to carry them to there heart's desired place. The stronger the mage that accesses it the swifter and more silent the travel. I shall look deeper into this._

Harry stopped his reading and looked up at his aunt. "So its apparation then? In another form?" He asked looking up at his aunt who in turn nodded her head. Placing the paper down Harry stood up and streched his aching leg muscles. "Well then, lets give it a whirl then."

End Flash back

* * *

Running his fingers through his hair, he yawned greatly vanishing in a dance of black lights. Finishing his yawn he reopened his eyes in the meeting hall not but ten feet in front of his aunt. Placing his hands in his pocket he gave a quick glance around the white marble room before returning his gaze to his aunt who looked abit nervous. Rolling his eyes Harry waved his hand summoning a chair from a cross the room which he threw himself into. Wandless magic, another trait he had discovered during his scroll readings which would become effective should he ever lose one of his wands.

"You summoned Rose?" Harry asked casting his piercing green eyes into her's while he crossed his arms over his chest. He was abit rushed to find out the reason for this for they rarely used the meeting hall, in fact only once since he had been there had they actually used it. Taking a deep breath Rose summoned herself a chair and looked over at him, her raven hair falling into her face slightly.

"How much do you know about the great war my lord?" She asked in a calm tone that made Harry's skin crawl just abit. Raising an eyebrow he was about to question what a history lesson had to do with anything but he changed his mind and answered.

"Fiffteen hundred years ago, there had been a great battle between the wizarding families of Britian to gain the crown." Harry answered running off the text knowledge he had read a couple years ago. "Families gathered help from the magical creatures and muggle armies. The result nearly wiped all life from the face of the earth." He finished tilting his head.

"You are correct my lord." She said before taking another deep breath. "But the binds the families made with the creatures are still in effect even if the muggles do not remember it." Pausing here she glanced at Harry then continued while looking at the ground. "Bounds were made in blood, and no one can reverse blood magic my lord."

"Yes I know that, now what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked sounding abit angry now. She was stalling and he had reading to get back too.

"My lord our family too made this bonds with several dark creatures. Ranging from vampires to dementors." Rose continued looking down. "The deal most familes made ours included, was that the heirs of pure blood would care the blood and magic of that creature." She paused here to look up at Harry's face which had paled a great deal. "The effects of those bonds will take place on your comming of age... not but two weeks away in the real realm." She paused again to look up at Harry whose eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'M A BLOODY FRUIT COCKTAIL FOR RANDOM CREATURES!" Harry snapped rocketing up from his chair and glaring down at Rose who shook her head in response.


	9. Hello

Chapter eight: Hello

Harry tried to grip the table next to him even has he felt the sensation of being hooked by his naval. Trying with all his might to reverse the effects of whatever was trying to claim him, only to be pulled into a dark vortex that blocked his senses. Closing his eyes he grabbed for his right wand, if he was to go without choice he wouldn't make it easy for them. Breathing hard has his feet reconnected with the ground his point comming face to face with none other then the person he was most needed to see.

"Hello." Harry paused putting his wand to his side to look into the grey eyes in front of him. "Draco. I believe we need to talk."

* * *

Draco's eyes snapped open staring at the boy in front of him in awe disbelief. Harry Potter, the golden boy of Gryffindor, the very reason his father was in prison in the first place. Sneering has the other boy dropped his wand he pulled out his own pointing directly between his eyes almost daring him to blink. And at the same time several things burned in the back of his mind. For one and the most important why the hell did Potter turn up in the first place, Pansy had sworn her potion was correct. And yet here he stood gazing around the room has if nothing in the world was wrong.

"You are mistaken Potter there is nothing we need to talk about." Draco retorted glaring at Pansy so hard he hadn't noticed the wand pointing in his face yet again. Though when he did draw his attention back, the same care free eyes weren't the ones that greeted him. In either stead were blazing eyes of anger and hatred the same look he himself bore a mintue ago.

"Don't ever call me that again." Potter glared his wand visibly shaking from his anger. Draco taken aback looked the boy in front of him up and down, he was pretty sure this was the golden boy of Gryffindor and yet he rejected his name. Another thing that stumped Draco no matter how low the family name was it was still of pure blood descent and honor above all. Though there could always be the chance.

"What, decided to take your mu-" Draco was cut off in his words by the shattering of the goblet he had drunken out of.

"Don't you dare call my mother a mudblood. She was of pure lineage and more to the matter," Potter had stopped here and developed a well set in smirk that sent a shiver down Pansy's spine. "Where is your mother? She and I have something to discuss." He said still smirking and pointing his wand at Pansy. "Why don't you go fetch her for me. I would hate to do it myself." Potter finished turning his attention back to Draco. At this Draco's face was a bright red color glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Leave my mother out of this." Draco seethed looking at the boy in front of him. "What is your name anyways if it isn't Potter." He declared feeling a bit confused to say the least at all the occuring events. First the boy showed up in the first place, then he declared he wasn't the golden boy even if he looked like a carbon copy, then more to the matter he said he needed to speak to him and his mother.

"Harry Jamison Orion." Harry said bowing in a mock gesture then smirking again has he straightened himself. "Or Lord Orion would do. I have left the name Potter behind. I no longer answer the name of a foolish Gryffindor boy that allowed his entire life the be ruled by an old fool and a half-blood. " Another thing for Draco to mull over has he stared at the boy. He had called the headmaster, his supposed Grandfather it appeared to everyone and old fool. Not that it wasn't true, but he hadn't expected to come from the-boy-who-lived. "Now has I said before cousin, I need to speak to your mother and I would hate to summon her myself." Harry finished pointing his wand just beyond Draco's head and to the door behind him. Though has Draco opened his mouth to speak Pansy's shrilled voice cut him off.

"What are you going to do? Accio her?" She mocked laughing at Harry causing Draco to flinch inwardly. The image of his mother flying through walls and looking like god knows what wasn't an image he needed. And more to his horror Harry laughed has well.

"Yes in fact I was." He responded though his eyes did something Draco had never seen before. They almost frosted over into a cold stare at Pansy the once shining emerald chilling to a deep forest green and a cold blast of pure magical power washed over the entire room. To say Potter had gotten powerful would have been an understatment. The way things looked now Draco had serious doubts if he could even take him in this state, even if he removed his wards he placed on himself. "Now get her or I will." Harry finished with an almost etheral voice sending Pansy's scurring out of the room, only to have Harry turn his attention back to Draco with his eyes returned to normal state and a boyish smile. "Sorry bout that, I just don't like people questioning me like that." He said laughing and running his hand through his hair and shrugging.

"You said you wanted to speak to me." Draco's defiant voice reached out even if he had just felt one of the most powerful waves of magic in his life. But again Harry only shrugged and looked him over.

"You were the one to summon me, so you must have a reason to speak to me." Harry retorted. "Though yes, we do need to speak. But not until your mother gets here, I have to get a few things straight between me and her." He finished and has if on que his mother opened the door with a regal step while Pansy trudged in behind her panting heavily. Clearly she had ran the entire way to the study and back. Though before Draco could turn back around to Harry a thin white beam slammed into his mother's chest and sent her alight. And in reponse he pulled his wand and grabbed hold of a silver locket on his wrist, his wand pointing at Harry who only watched his mother.

"What the hell was that!" Draco raged his grip over the silver locket threatening to rip the thing clear off. "Answer me Potter or Orion who ever the hell you are or you'll be joining your mother mudblood or not soon!" Draco screamed his wand pointing at Harry who was clearly amused and shrugged again.

"I was just giving your mother back to you." He replied before casting his gaze back to Draco. "And getting my aunt back."

* * *

I'm sorry its another cliff hanger. :Dodges a kiling curse: "I didn't mean to, I nee- :Ducks another: "I need a beta so I can do some longer chap-" :Is hit with a curio, all speach is cut off:


	10. Narcissa

Chapter Nine: Narcissa

Harr watched has the silver beam washed over his aunt, lighting up the entire room in the progress before it slowly started to fade away. He cast a quick side glance at Draco who still looked ready to murder Harry at the instant his mother looked unsafe or harmed. Not that he blamed him, he would have done the same if someone had cast an unknown spell on his aunt.Though pansy in the corner kept her eyes on him and not on Draco's mother this bothered Harry little, in fact he was hoping she would step out of line in front him, he needed the excerise. Waiting for Narcissa to regain her composure Harry flicked his hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling, a low slanting design that must have been created no less then three hundred years ago by his guess. Though he barely had time to dwell on his theory has a deep and rich voice cut into his mind like a blade through butter.

"So tell me my young lord, what are you're plans." Narcissa asked in a neutral tone though a single tear could be seen shedding from her eyes. Harry ripped from his musing looked down from the ceiling to his aunt with a shrug, whist Darco and Pansy looked out of their mind. Draco's wand hand dropping only slightly has he stared at his mother in confusion.

"Finish what my grandfather started." Harry replied stashing his wand back in his pocket. Looking over his aunt with a critical eye, she seemed almost the same has before if only that her hair seemed of a darker tint. He would have dipped into this notion in a wider range but there had been a reason his cousin summoned him and thought he had a hint of what it was. "Twenty years after the creation of Hogwarts, a dark time broke out. Wars, roits, rape, think of a dark thing and it was happening. And so the ministry decided they needed a prison. Azkaban." Harry said motioned lazily with his hand. "Though they believed that half blood and muggle born were responsible for most the horrible crimes, so they created a prison capable of holding the most disgusting of creatures." Harry said with a sudden smirk before continuing. "And upon its creation they threw in some wards that were capable of holding out people with half blood and muggleborns and keep those who were in from escaping. Hence why you summoned me." Harry said casting his gaze over Draco up and down. His cousin held a considerable about of power he knew even Draco chained most of it up in the braclet he wore, a custom most didn't consider and only the truest of families still practiced. Hold all your cards until it was time to show them, smart but foolish at the same time. Most were killed before they could remove the damn thing and all that concealed power was wasted. "You needed another powerful pureblood to break into the jail with. If only to use has a destraction whilst you recovered your father." Pausing Harry gestured Pansy. "You could have used her has the decoy but whoever you went with would most likely take the fall and you and your father would escape. Of course you are capable of getting in yourself, but that would be too much of a hassle now wouldn't it?" Harry said smirking at his cousin who seemed to be at an inner battle with himself. If he admitted he could have done it he would be showing how powerful he was, and should he not he would admit he needed someone to help him. And in the end, his Malfoy pride took over.

"Yes, I am capable of doing it. And you're right, it would have been too much of a hassle." Draco said silkly looking over the boy in front of him. Though his eyes darted to his mother more times then not. "So you know my plan, and let me guess if given the chance you would run back to your precious headmaster and let loose like a stool pigeon right?" Draco said sneering at the boy only to have a chilling voice return his reply.

"Don't ever consider me in that manner again. If I wanted to tell I would have done so by now, and killed you along the way." Harry snapped glaring at Draco. "Though none of that matters now, we have work to do, and frankly I don't want my uncle in there anymore then he has to be." Harry finished holding out his left arm into the wind. "LILY!" He shouted startling the other three when a burst of black flames erupted above his arm, revealing a beautiful midnight phoneix. Draco just stared openly at the boy, knowing only the darkest of creatures had the ability to command such a powerful and dangerous being. "Fetch the others for me will you darling. There is work to be done." Harry whispered to the bird stroking her feathers before she again vanished in a swirl of black flames. Not wasting a moment Harry looked over his aunt and smiled brightly. "I believe your sister would like a word with you. But in the mean time a simple memory transfer will clear things up for the three of you." And before anyone could respond another white beam washed over them causing them to shudder. The memory charm in effect placed all the caster's selected memories into his or her target, another invented spell by his ancestor. And has the beam finished a another burst of flames left his aunt, cousin and his two familiars behind him. Casting alook over his shoulder. "Dudley, Rowena, Pansy, Lily come with me. These three have somethings to talk about." And with that, Harry left the room with the four in his wake.

Parvati stood cloaked in her black robes looking herself in the mirror. The same powerful feeling had washed over again has it had for a year now, the need to be with her husband. She knew she wasn't married yet in the corpeal form, but in spirit she knew she belonged to him. The moment she saw him in those stunning robes and his eyes met hers she knew she could never be with another. Though in that same instant she felt the darkness swirling in his soul, the same darkness that matched her own. A darkness that had not revealed itself until her third year in divination. A single look into her crystal ball and she saw herself standing by the side of a cloaked figure that rippled power that shook her to her very core. Surrounded by a furious heavens and standing on the bodies of thousands this was her future. The blood queen, next to her powerful and terrible king with stunning green eyes.

And the moment she saw him that night she knew who it was and accepted it. Cho chang was the first to witness her wrath only the last school year. When she had heard Hermione jabbering about how Cho had upset Harry she fled the dorms in search of the slut. Finding her holed up with Roger Davis in a brrom closet. Oh how she screamed and screamed the boy has well. She remembered pressing her boot into the whore's face and daring her to go near her husband again, needless to say she didn't dare contest her in the manner.

Smiling to herself she turned and left her room to her sleeping parent's room, a sadistic smile on her face. She couldn't wait any longer to be with her true love, and the only thing stopping her were her parents and meddling sister. Even the thought of her sister boiled her blood, she had actually tried to force her to date that horrible Ronald Weasley. Repeatedily saying "He is much better then Potter, don't dwell on that madman." Grinding her teeth she pointed her wand at the two sleeping forms, the spell she wanted rolling off her tongue. The spell her darling love had her master in their teachings.

"Reducto!" She bellowed and watched has both her parents ripped apart at the seams. Blood splashing on the walls and every other thing in the room including herself. Smiling and licking her wand with a passion, she wheeled around to finish up with her sister dearest. Her parents blood flowing from her raven hair and into her eyes giving her a demonic appearance and a sick pleasure. With a quick swish of her wand, her sister's door banged open revealing her sister's pointed wand at her face. Smirking she slowly slid the second wand she carried out using her most secret and powerful power. A power given to her by her best friend once she had revealed to her the truth and her true intentions, a power she would use to aid her husband to become ruler.

"Why sister... why?" Padma whimpered tears leaking from her face, only to receive a cold laugh in response. Her sister was weak and would only hinder her lord and husband. In truth she wanted to call him master, and got wet between the legs every time she thought of it, but she didn't wish to throw such a name at him until she knew he was ready.

"Because sister dearest, I wish to join my husband. And-" Here is where she made her move, a single blood drenched raven lock snapping out and grabbing her sister's wand and another bringing her second wand forward to join its sister wand. "I will not have you or any one get in my way. By the way, don't you just love what I did with my hair?" She smirked has her hair reached out and bond her sister's arms and legs together. "A gift to aid my husband, it works just like any other body part would only thing is." She said looking at her sister with a dark gleam and sick smile. "It can grow on command." And with that she rammed no more then twenty thick locks of her hair into her sister's throat. The black snake like cords pushing their way and ripping everything apart on the way, until finally they pushed out of another end. With an insane grin she pulled back and thrust her hair into her sister. "See, at least you won't die a virgin." She smiled pulling her hair from her destroyed sister, then pointing both wands at her. "And to clean this up." Dual blasting hexs took over her sister shredding her with more force then her parents.

"Well then, to join my master." She said happily, turning away from the blood filled room. Leaving her humanity behind her.

Harry nodded to the four, who vanished from the manor before turning back to the room. He had assigned Dudley and Pansy to gather Hermione from her home, knowing in time her brains would be a valuable asset to him. And Rowena to guard the house until his return. Pushing the door open he was welcomed to the sight of the sisters speaking to each other in hurried voices and one Draco malfoy with his head in his hands. Apparently the knowledge he had given him was still processing, but they had other manners to attend to.

"Well then cousin, are you ready?" Upon being adressed Draco snapped his head up and looked him over with glossy eyes. Quickly changing his apperance to a cool facade again he nodded standing. "And you two, make sure the Orion manner is livible when we return." Harry adressed the two older women who nodded to him has he made his way over to Draco holding out his hand. "There are wards that block most travel to the prison, luckily I know of way that isn't blocked." Harry said to his cousin, who in turned grabbed his hand, both of which vanished in a blink of black light. Reappearing again on an island that would not have been out of place in a chessy vampire movie Harry held firm grip of his cousin that was about to storm the dark castle.

"What are you doing? Let's go." Draco raged in a hushed voice trying again to pull his hand free only to have it gripped tighter. His cousin shaking his head and pointing up into the clouds.

"Wait until the rain starts. With the wards and rain mixed it will null most spells any of the guards here can cast." Harry whispered before taking out his dark wand. "So if I were you I would remove that braclet because it will have the same effect on you." Harry ordered to a confused Draco who looked like he was about to protest until a heavy deluge splashed down upon the two of them. Nodding in surrender Draco snatched off the braclet, letting a deep crimson light wash over him for a brief moment. Not waiting and wasting anymore time Harry leapt forward from their hiding place sending out a laser thin beam that slammed into one man and straight through him into another. Draco thinking he had killed the two launched a deep purple beam at the third guard who was trying to launch spells at them only to have them vanish midway. The guard dropping dead on impact, and sending Harry into loud laughter.

"My dear cousin, you need to learn some self-control." Harry laughed pointing at the two guards that he had hit with his spell. "A simple memory charm would have worked wonders like my own." Harry explained walking towards the two guards that bowed to him receiving his wave in response. "How many prisoners?" Harry barked to the two who seemed to cower before him.

"Two hundred and thirty four normal prisoners. Twenty top security. And five souless." The first guard responded, a middle aged man with fading red hair. Harry only nodded and looked over the other before he continued ahead casting an "no one in." order in his wake. Draco passing the two who again bowed has he passed shaking visibly at Draco.

"What did you change their memory to?" Draco asked falling into step with his cousin. Who was about to respond when ripple appeared in front of them with a beautiful dark cat stepping through. Draco would have starting casting had Harry not leapt forward and tackled the giant cat before he began to whisper in a strange lanugage.

"_I thought I told you to watch the house._" Harry demanded pinning the large cat down who's emerald eyes reflected back to him.

'_I was, but I wanted to be here with you and besides Lily wanted me to tell you there is a girl waiting to see you._" Rowena responded licking his face with a long black tongue. Sighing Harry stood and looked down at his familiar, then ran a hand through his silk raven hair.

_'Then you get the west wing, kill any dementors that get in your way. Damage but do not kill any humans until I command it_." Harry ordered to the large cat, who flicked its tail in reply and ran off with incredible speed. Turning around Harry nodded to Draco and continued towards the east tower. "I would guess the warden room would be in this direction and it isn't then we shall change directions."

"And why are we looking for the warden instead of my father again?" Draco demanded his wand held tightly in his hand. The tempture of Azakban was maddening cold and it didn't even seem to effect his cousin. And even inside the castle he could feel something to press down his magic and strip it from him.

"Because without him we would wander forever trying to find your father's cell. And besides, I'm sure there are a couple people in here that we can use." Harry answered turning a corridor to find two dementors closing in on them and everything frosting over in their wake. Turning his gaze to a harden sword Harry pointed his wand at the creatures and muttered something under his breath. The result a pitch black serpent erupted from his wand and encased the two creatures, leaving Harry to watch with interest and Draco in awe. The serpent then spread its mouth wide and bit both creatures with its black fangs. An ethereal scream pierced the halls of the ancient prison has two of the foulest creatures vanished leaving behind a trail of white spheres in their wake, all of which plunged into Harry and Draco respectively.

"Figured that would happen." Harry sighed clutching his heart with a haggard breath looking over at Draco who looked in no better condition. Silver eyes locking on emerlad.

"Did you you just kill a dementor?"


	11. Azkaban

Chapter ten: Questions and Killings.

Pansy crouched down low in the shrubs in front of the mudbloods house. She had no idea what Orion was doing trying to protect the mudblood but she wasn't about to question him either. And another thing had been buggging her has well, the boy next to her seemed to jump whenever Orion said so. What power did the boy hold that enstilled such fear, or maybe there had been another reason. Shaking her thoughts clear from her head she nodded to the boy and started forward only to be pulled back by an extremely powerful hand.

"We aren't alone. Stay here until I finish with them, then go up and get the girl. And remember he didn't say she had to be in the best of health." The boy named Dudley commanded before standing up in the clearing just has several black cloaked figures emereged from the grove of trees, wands raised for action. Holding back a gasp at the arrival of the death eaters Pansy made a move to help the boy but he only held out his hand to stop her again. Then nodding to her he dashed out with amazing speed for someone with his build to meet the death eaters head on. And that's when the first spell was sent through the air lighting the grounds up with a sparkling green. And even has Pansy hugged the ground the boy merely sidestepped and continued. Grabbing the curser by the wand arm and by his face and throwing him into the ground with enough force to crack it. Now more spells were flying at all angles at the boy who just continued to dodge at an ungodly rate. Two more death eaters where leveled by the boy, limp bodies flying back into the grove. Only four more figures left.

"Stun him and bring him back to the master!" A female's voice called out behind a mask, and a reasonably young one at that. Four stunners in unison flew at the boy who only stood there awaiting the impact. But it never came, the spells just glided through the boy who vanished into a mist. And before the attackers or Pansy could realize two more bodies had laid crippled on the ground. The remaining two let out a scream and backed away from the towering figure, who in turn rushed at them and stood behind them before their bodies hit the ground. In horror and awe Pansy eyed the boy who's watery blue eyes locked on her.

"Get the girl. Where have other things to attend to." He snapped looking down at her, before turning back to the grounded figures and began grouping them. Though Pansy saw none of this has she rushed into the house. She didn't want to have this boy's fury turned on her.

Draco's feet groaned in protest has they turned down yet another corridor. The halls of azkaban seemed to go on forever in endless circles. Though the travel was not without action, Draco mused following after his cousin. Seventeen guards had thier memories modified, and another twenty had laid in ruin. Though Draco was most surprised when a rather tricky guard managed to pop out of one of the prisoner's cells and fired a hex at him. He of course countered it, but before he could manage to curse him back a thin crimson mist sprayed his face. And his cousin stood up in the bloody shower has the guard split in two, those dangerous emerlad eyes casting a truly sick gaze at him has blood dripped from his hair and forehead. His cousin has said nothing has he placed the until now unnoticed sword back in its holder.

He smirked has he looked at his cousin's back in a lost wonder. He had always considered his the boy to be a gryffindor through and through. But the cunning and utterly destructive manner he held now had him speechless. He had slaughter without remorse and always cast that twisted gleam has he did so. A twisted gleam that he had seen once before in his entire life, though the holder had been none other then his aunt.

"We're here." Harry called looking over his shoulder, successfully ripping Draco out of his musings. Blinking in confusion Draco looked over the rather large silver doors that read "Prison Warden." in bold scarlet writing. Harry placed a hand on the door and seemed to be lost in thought for a second before he stopped and looked back at his cousin. "I know a spell." Which had caught Draco off guard.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco seethed gesturing the door. "This is made out of silver. You know silver? The most highly resistant metal to magic?" Draco snapped glaring at his cousin. He was truly in no mood to play, his emotions had run just about thin when he was so close to his father and yet so far away from him. But his cousin only shrugged and pointed his wand at the door. Draco glared for a second before sighing in defeat and pointed his wand at the door has well.

"On my count, we fire the killing curse."

* * *

Pansy yawned loudly looking around the stone marble flooring. They had since captured the filthy mud-blood wench Granger has they were ordered to. She put up little struggle in the event but she was without wand when she arrived. The little bludger kept ducking and dodging, but again the boy had came and settled the manner with little effort. A quick and cutting back hand sent the girl slamming into her wardrobe with a sickening crunch. He had managed to break her jaw in several places but nothing to kill her, which suited their needs just fine. Though now with thier task down Pansy just sat in wait at the Orion manner until Draco and Harry returned.

And Pansy managed her time looking over the still knocked out Granger, and the very mysterious Dudley Orion. The boy sat with his eyes looking out the window to the ever falling snow. An enchantment by that last owner of the manor, an everlasting weather charm. It altered to whatever the current master keyed it too, and Pansy hoped it would be anything by the endless silver snow. A low hum came from the boy with short blonde hair and watery blue eyes. His massive arms crossed over his chest which tweaked the woman in Pansy whenever she looked at him. Though the same question burned in the back of her head has it did during the mission.

"What does Harry have over you?" Pansy said finally deciding to voice her question has she played with a strand of brown hair. "By watching you today I'm pretty sure you could take him. He is only but so big." She thrilled smirking to herself, though the expression quickly changed as the boy began to laugh. And had the laugh not been directed at her she would have found it charming, but it was. "And what is so bloody funny?" She seethed looking over the boy, who only continued to laugh holding his hand up to stop her.

"Have you ever seen that boy when he is pissed?" Dudley asked, his deep voice vibrating in Pansy's chest, who in turn shook her head no in response. "And be glad you haven't. I challenged him once and only once." Dudley replied shuddering some has the image replayed in his head.

Flash Back

_Harry sat cross legged looking out the window to the falling rain. His peaceful eyes always seemed at calm, which was something that Dudley couldn't utter to stand. They had since found out about thier powerful blood lines, and the amount of raw power they had contained within themselves but there was always a sting. He had grown up being raised has Harry's surperior in every way. And now he truly believed he was still in fact the more powerful of the two, after all he was truly the oldest. ANd had it not been for that rule, that all heirs of the family had to be of pure blood he would have claimed the title. And besides, Potter didn't seem to have the right vision of being some one so powerful and important. He was just to damn peaceful._

_"Oy! Potter." No matter how many years they had been there Dudley just couldn't break the hold habit. "I think its time me and you had a talk." Dudley barked throwing off his robes and flexing his arms. Harry didn't even cast a glance his way. He just kept those terrible green eyes locked on the rain, showing no sign that he even heard him. But Dudley took no heed, sneering at his cousin's back. "I think its time you stepped down." Dudley snapped again gripping the sides of his daggers and watching his cousin carefully. Though unlike the other time, his cousin showed signs of listening this time, and Dudley almost wished he hadn't. He could feel the sudden pluse of magic flaring from his cousin, as well as watching the ground around the boy snapping and erupting around his sitting form._

_"So thats it isn't it?" His cousin's voice reached out with an eerie chill to it. "We finally have a chance to be a real family and you wish to take it away from me." His cousin snapped in fury. The once peaceful rain outside turning into a full blown storm. And yet his cousin still merely sat there, letting his power reach out around him, a power that Dudley didn't know his calm and peaceful cousin contained. Though before Dudley could reply he found himself staring at those green eyes that shifted to such a dark green one could have sworn they were black. His cousin's voice dripping with pure, unchain venom._

_"I won't let you take what's mine." Harry snapped before stepping back and drawing his wand from its holder. The power that rippled from him calming down once again, and the storm comming to a sudden stop. "Since you're feeling so froggy. leap." Harry whispered to his cousin, his wand slightly glowing from the power. Though when Dudley didn't move his cousin snapped again letting the power out again. "I SAID LEAP!" He roared letting a burst of his magic slam into Dudley chest, who in turn responded with a wandless cutting hex. And that's when his cousin really let loose. A onyx shield appearing in front of him has he began firing spell upon spell at Dudley, who only had enough time to dodge and draw his dagger from its holder. Which turned out to be a mistake has Harry appeared by his side and fired a rather powerful bone crusher hex that landed on target much to Dudley's displeasure who was thrown to the ground with his left arm shattered in several places and angels. _

_"You tried to take the best of me." Harry's chilled voice shook into his cousin. His wand pointed at his cousin's heart has he spoke. "You tried to take what is rightfully mine. A deed that you could have gotten away with when we were younger. But that was years ago Dudley." Harry continued sending a spell at Dudley that forced him into the air. "By the way, I never got to thank you for that." Harry said with a sick smile, opening his left hand that now glowed a bright orange. "Thank you." And thats when the spell hit him, and Dudley truly understood why they had called the torture spell an unforgivable. He would rather die then suffer through the spell that was ripping his senses apart at the seams, but the curse was lifted. "You ever try to challenge me again. And I swear I'll kill you without a second thought." Harry declared turning his back on his cousin and sitting cross legged again on the now blood red and cracked floor._

End Flash Back

"I couldn't move for at least an hour." Dudley said looking out the window again. "There is no stopping him when he is like that, he doesn't need to be big with power like that." Dudley said dismissing the subject and throwing his attention to the silver snow fall. And Pansy sat deep in thought, she knew Draco was powerful, but just what the hell was this other boy holding within him.

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of the desk, his wand pointed lazily at the warden that kneeled whimpering at his feet. Draco had sat himself into the warden's large desk looking at the widen hole in the wall that once represented the warden's office door. Harry smirked kicking the warden again, feeling yet another rib snap during his attacks. And with a heavy sigh Draco picked up the restricted files again and looking over the prisoners. One of his own ideas, figuring that if they were bad enough to end in here they could be useful. Though a pratically interesting subject fell under his gaze.

'Hey listen to this.' Draco called to his cousin, who turned his head to look back at him. 'They sent an eight year old here about seven years ago. Says she killed fifty people and was sitting in thier blood when Aurors came to find out what happened. That's pretty-' Though before he could finish his cousin snatched the file from his hand. The dark green eyes replacing the bright ones again.

"They put a fucking kid in here!" He snapped glaring down at the warden. "In a high security ward at that. 24/7 dementor guards to boot." Harry seethed pointing his wand at the man again, sending off a devasting cutting hex that ripped the man in two. And spitting on the now gushing corpse Harry turned to his cousin. "Find a new warden will you? I'll be back." Harry said Draco nodding reply has Harry dashed out of the room. The held the girls wand in a high security vault as well, her wand had been infused with an unknown metal that resisted any attempts to destroy it. Harry deciding he should grab this first, he was sure the girl would miss it. Though why the girl even had a wand at the age of eight was beyond him, but no child should be placed in hell.

"Master? I thought this was my wing." A silk voice whispered from the shadow's has the large cat appeared, green eyes shimmering. She certainly had some timing.

"Did you by chance find a vault during your search?" Harry asked walking over to the large cat and thowing his leg over her back. Though the cat didn't response but instead began to bound off at an extremely fast pace though careful not to lose her rider. Harry leaning forward to the slick creature has she dove down a flight of stairs. Harry didn't even try to watch the halls flashing past him in the uncertainty of hurling. Soon comming to a stop in front of a shimmering golden vault that held grim and blood smeared over it, and two mangled bodies. Harry sliding off his familiar rising his eyebrow at the sight.

"I was hungry?" The Nudu offered in poor excuse causing Harry to laugh and shake his head. Lifting his wand and firing a second killing curse that day, easily ripping through the golden door that held no resistance to magic. Sighing deeply Harry entered the vault, instantly finding what he was looking for. Center stage held the a number of wands gleaming in an odd light.

"Do they even try to guard these things?" Harry questioned looking down at his pet who only rolled her eyes. Sighing deeply Harry began to look over the wands, smiling to himself when he crossed a cane with a silver serpent's head on it. "I think my uncle might be needing this." Harry said nodding to his cat to retrieve the wand from the glowing light, and watched in boredom has the containment spell only sparkled against Rowena's hide. The Nudu happily placing the wand into her master's out streched hand.

"Thanks." Harry said, once again looking over the wands. Finding a silver one that grabbed his attention, holding two winding silver cords from its handle. Harry briefly wondered what they were used for, but dismissed it has arm holders. Nodding again Harry signalled his cat to retrieve the wand, who did so quickly and getting down so Harry could get on her back again.

"Where to this time master?" She asked flicking her tail back and forth, again Harry was quickly wrapped up in his views. I wondered what it would be like with a tail. He thought to himself has he climbed back on to his Nudu's back.

"I need to get to the upper level cells." Harry commanded, and in the same instant they were off again. Though his time a dark portal opened in front of them, giving Harry such a startle that he nearly fell off.

"Its funny, I learned how to do that when I eat a dementor." Rowena replied jumping into the void. A eternal darkness engulfing them for a few seconds before a dazzling white light ripped into the darkness and they emerged standing on the edge of the high level hall way. Softly Harry whispered to his familair and pulling out his wand. Nodding she kneeled down again letting Harry off, and both predator's sunk into the natural shadow's of the castle. Thier target visable has two dementor's floated in the air above a small cell to the far wall. Nodding again to his partner, they began thier attack on the creatures.

* * *

There it is.. sorry it took so long. I have alot to work on at the moment. And I'm still not getting enough reviews for this story... I think I'm losing you guys...

Leon


	12. Family

Chapter Elven: Family and Parvati

Emerald met deep blue as Harry looked into the eyes of the woman before him, arms bond and legs tied has if she were a crucifix. Reaching up Harry pushed a dirty blonde strand of hair from her face. He had been staring at her for at least ten minutes, lost deep in thought at the sight of the girl. She wore only a tattered gray dress that was streaked with blood and other grim, which was normal attire for wards of this hell on earth Harry realized. Nor was the almost dead eyes of a lost soul out of place either. But the thing that gripped his attention was the fact that she had barely even a squibs level of power coming from her. Which left more than one question unanswered.

"How did you kill all those people, with an almost non existent power source?" Harry demanded though his voice was barely over a whisper. Again pushing the same resistant strand of hair from the girls face. "And don't tell me you didn't, I can still feel the pleasure you derived from it. Even in this place. Which brings me to believe that dementors have no effect over you? So tell me how is this possible?" Harry questioned in a highly interested voice. Even through all of his minds training in shields and guarding ones emotions he still heard distant voices of his parents death in his head, even now without any dementors in the direct area. And has if someone breathed life into the girl, her eyes reflected a different gleam. And a warm and soft voice slipped from the girl, a voice that sounded as if it hadn't spend years in hell.

"Its simple really master. I was waiting for you." The girl answered smiling warmly to him, and now seemed to be fighting tooth and nail to free herself from her containers. Harry took a step back out of pure shock before waving his hand at the locks, which after emitting a soft click let the girl fall to legs. Though from non use of them after so many years the girl almost instantly fell forward, with Harry there to catch her.

"Waiting for me you say. Explain." Harry questioned sitting the girl on the floor and him sitting across from her. Harry all together waving away the girl calling him master, he had gotten so use to it from Dudley and his familiars it barely phased him. And to say the girl was actually waiting for him was quite odd in itself, after all before this day he hadn't even heard a rumor about this convicted mass murderer.

"Of course master." The girl began sweetly while she pulled herself, quite literally, into Harry's lap and rested her head on his chest. And again Harry was unfazed, he too would jump on anyone that had come and freed him from this terrible place. "Has I'm sure you know, during the war many families bonded with creatures they thought would help them win. My family was no different, save the creatures they bonded with. In fact it is of my knowledge that only one other family bonded with the same type of creatures." The girl paused here as if she was thinking.

"And that creature your family bonded with?" Harry pushed, running his hand through the girls hair. He would need to have her completely scrubbed, he was pretty sure she wouldn't disagree. Though the reaction the girl had to his did in fact phase him, she pushed her head into his hand and seemed to purring at his touch. He had seen this reaction only once, and that was with Rowena who in fact was currently during the same to his other hand.

"Midnight Phoenixes." The girl answered molding herself into Harry's chest has she spoke. "And has the heir of my family the power of their kind was invoked in me. Though at a price has all bonds have. I was to travel around from master to master until I found my true master who would claim me forever. And as such when my previous master died my bond to him did has well, and the form I took when I was with him died has well. Along with anyone around me in that moment." The girl finished wrapping herself completely into Harry now. And Harry who still didn't mind ran over all the facts in his head, she bore the same gifts has the midnight phoenix including immortality. And she now considered Harry her new master. The day was getting better and better it seemed.

"So then tell me." Harry questioned looking up at the dark ceiling. "How will you know when you have found your true master?" Harry asked looking down at the girl who smiled brightly and lifted up the sleeve of her dress and turned her arm over to reveal the underside of her wrist. An identical lightning bolt mark of his own placed on it, causing Harry to falter a bit when he looked at it.

"I know you are my true master. For I have lived your life along with you, every moment of it." The girl said sadly rubbing her hand against Harry's face, a sparkling silver tear falling from her face. Harry noticing that this one of the three-forms of which a midnight phoenix shed its tears, a silver to cure all wounds, a gold that served has a protection shield for three weeks on who ever it was shed on. And a black tear, which made the midnight birds feared for what they were. A single black tear had the power to bring down Hogwarts, wards and all, and most of hogsmeade in its wake. Harry flicked the tear from her face and watched it vanish into the grounds of the prison, and no sooner a bright white rose sprung from the spot. Though just has quick has the silver left her face, a several deep black tears took its place making Harry's body shake. But the girl paid no heed to these has she looked into his eyes.

"I'll make every last one of them pay for what they did you master. I swear it." The girl said with a fierce pride, though this was lost to Harry has he was currently collecting the black tears in a silver flask he conjured. But the girl smiled warmly to him and touched his face with her left index finger. "I wonder what powers my master will give me. The last one was pretty powerful, but I couldn't connect with him properly." The girl said looking down for a second, then back up to him. "So master, when do we conduct the bonding?"

The sudden question catching Harry off guard, the surprise showing in his eyes. "Well,...er... How do we do the bonding?" Harry managed through his stammers.

"Well, there are two ways master. One is having a black phoenix cry on me with a black tear." The girl said matter of factly, then a smile spread across her face. Lending forward to him and whispering in his ear the second way to conduct the bonding, which made Harry blush a deep scarlet. Which sent the girl into a deep and rich laugh at her master's reaction. "Either way is powerful, the first will enhance my powers from what they already are. And the second will grant me powers to help your own. Though I would prefer the second to the first, doing them both is even better." The girl finished now rubbing her hand over Rowena has Harry fought back his blush and nodding to her.

"Well, conduct the bonding once we get back to the manor." Harry said looking around the area. "It would be my first time and I will not have it done in this place." Harry said still blushing and the girl only nodded. "Which we should-" Harry was cut off when he felt a powerful blast of magical energy surge through Azkaban that nearly rivaled his own. On his first take he thought it to be Albus, but the power was much darker and more controlling. "Voldemort." Harry seethed standing quickly, nearly sending the girl to the floor though she managed to cling on long enough to get proper footing. Drawing his wand Harry sneered looking down at Rowena.

"Take her back to the manor and tell Dudley to get his ass over here." Harry commanded in powerful voice, Rowena roaring in response and snatching the girl up and vanishing into the void. Harry collecting himself and letting his power flow out from him vanished in a deep black light to the surge of power.

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier.

Draco only shook his head has the watched his cousin dash out of the office. He wouldn't never understand why he ran about being a hero to all the people that were ever wronged in the world. To him it was just another waste of time and energy. Sighing deeply Draco brushed his blonde locks from his hair.

"Now I need to find a new warden." Draco muttered leaning back in the smooth leather chair and looking up at the ceiling, when a drawled voice like his own reached his ears.

"And why might that be son?" Lucius (A/N: Spelling?) Malfoy smirked has he stepped through the rumble of the warden's door. His bare feet dipping into the cool blood on the floor making his face grimace. "I see then. Was this your work?" His father asked looking down at the ruined body then back to his son who was now on his feet and closing in.

'No father, that was all the work of a one Harry Jamison Orion." Draco replied holding his hand out to his father, the older blonde's eyes widening with surprise as he looked over his son. The younger of the Malfoy opening his mouth as though he was about to launch into explanation but his father merely held up his hand in response.

"I had hopes that you would gain control of the Orion name, but just has well the blood itself has returned." The older Malfoy acknowledged, his gray eyes narrowing on to his son. "And you are doing everything in your power to help your cousin aren't you?" The older demanded glaring at his son who in turn looked down.

"He is helping me father, in order to free you from his place." Draco explained and his father reached out for his son's wand. He had fear of losing his wand for receiving help, he could of course get another but he had grown fond of his current. Lucius nodded when his son handed over his wand and pointed it to his hair. The silent cutting hex tearing the pony tail from Lucius's head, causing Draco to gasp has he witnessed this. His father casting another spell to slick his hair back in the same manner of his son before pointing his wand at the boy, the hair growth spell causing the white blonde hair of the boy to fall around his shoulders, and another spell to wrap it into a pony tail.

"Then as such I pass the headship of the Malfoy family to you. The Malfoy family lines goes back almost as far has the Orion name does, and both families have always fought long side of each other and now is no different. " His father said nodding the boy and then eyeing the bracelet on his wrist and then to the boy. "I want you to remove that." His father demanded looking at the restrainer is distaste.

"Father if I let it go now, he'll know just powerful I am." Draco insisted looking down at the bracelet and then to his father. "I'll be showing my hand to soon." Draco finished but his father's face grew a cold gleam as he stared down the boy.

"You'll do as you are told. I haven't bowed down and severed for you to grow feet now." Lucius seethed standing over his son who in turn moved away. "You'll take that bracelet off, or I'll rip it off along with the rest of the bloody arm!" He raged glaring at his son, the younger of the two looking down for a moment before he tugged off the silver bracelet and allowing a white light to wash over him. And his power to consume him and shake him to the core, the force in which it burst from the boy causing the wards around the wardens off and the surrounding five levels to shatter. The process taking its course and awakening powers that were since locked away at birth, and the senior of the two watched in wait. And just has the white glow faded another flash took its place, though this one was sickening black.

* * *

Present time:

Harry appeared with his wand drawn to the back of the source, his emerald eyes turning once again to the almost black green. Only to find in the place where he thought Voldemort would surly be standing, a long haired Draco Malfoy along with a wand pointed at his stomach. Harry taking a second to take in all that he witness in the room, a torn silver bracelet laying on the floor in a crimson puddle left over by the warden as well has a superior looking Lucius Malfoy staring back at him.

"Why Draco, look how much you've grown." Harry said smirking and dropping his wand from the back of his cousin's head, and the wand at his stomach dropped has well. His cousin taking the time to turn around and face him before he blasted Harry off his feet with the same wand that was pointed at his stomach a second ago. Though before he hit the ground he had vanished and appeared next to his cousin and fired the same curse he had thrown at him, getting the same results. Draco reappearing at his side ready to fire ago but Harry threw up his Uncle's cane. "Time, we can finish this at home. I'm getting sick of this place and I have other matters to attend to." Harry pleaded and received a nod in response. Harry nodding back turned and walked over to his uncle that he had placed in hell and turned around and freed from it.

"Hello uncle Lucius." Harry said brightly holding out his hand to the said man, who nodded back and shook his hand.

"Hello young lord. I believe you have something of mine." His uncle retorted holding out his hand, in which Harry placed the ebony cane in. And seconds later it was snatched out of the man's hands and pressed against his neck by two massive arms. Two things happening in response Harry's laughter ringing through the room and Draco's disarming charm slamming into a very confused Dudley dursleys. And has Dudley slumped against the wall Harry was still in laughter until a flash of fire appeared in front of him.

"My lord, the woman is wandering around the house. What do you want me to do to her?" The hovering Lily thrilled to Harry who in turn shrugged at the bird. Before he vanished in another flash of black. Reappearing in front of one Parvati who was currently looking at herself in the hall way mirror, and leapt back in shock at Harry's sudden appearance. Harry's interest peaked he looked over the woman in front of him, a sudden lust burning in his stomach has he did so. And the gleam of which didn't go unnoticed to Parvati who smiled and pressed her self against him.

"Welcome home darling." She whispered into Harry's ears has she pressed her soft lips against his with a deranged hunger. Harry taking a second from shock before he recovered and pressed her body to his with the same hunger. Harry's actions surprising the both of them in two different manners. Harry's one of confusion of how he could so willingly accept her, when he was all a jitter when he was with Cho last year. And Parvati's one of happiness in which she expressed when she moaned and parted his lips with her tongue. Harry's immediately taking dominance over the girls making her moan again and took in Harry's essence with each passing moment until Harry broke the kiss by pulling the girl away from him.

"Well, that was certainly a welcomed hello." Harry said sly looking over the girl who held the same lust in her eyes as his own. "By just what are you doing here Parvati, shouldn't you be with your family?" Harry wondered has he watched her. It was of his knowledge that she was constantly seen with her sister why they were at school and hated being sorted different then her in the first place. So naturally he believed they spent every waking hour with each other when they were out of school. But the girl only shook her head and pressed against him again, running her hand along his neck lovingly.

"I killed them darling, so unless you wish me dead I can't be with them." She responded sweetly and looking into Harry's eyes again. "They wouldn't allow me to be with you, so I took care of them. As well as a very pesky drunk that was hiding outside of your house. Smelled like a burning sock that one did." She commented shrinking up her nose. And Harry growled deeply upon hearing this. It meant that Dumbledore still had his miserable little spies after him then. But before he let loose into a ranting Parvati growled too. "I knew that bastard shouldn't have been here. I'm glad I killed him then, screamed like a little muggle when I ripped him apart." She smiled to Harry and oddly enough the knowledge that she ripped someone to shreds outside of his former home seemed to calm him down.

"Well, then, all that's lets carry on then shall we." Harry said looking down at her, though his eyes frosted over again. "Just be warned. If you are working for either the half blood or the old fool, you will be joining your parents. Is that clear?" Harry seethed looking down at the woman, who in turn nodded and clung to him as though she were doing so for dear life. "Great, then lets press on. Just one thing though... I believe I should let the old fool know who he is messing with." And with that, he caused both of them to vanish in a black flash, though not before he dropped a silver flask in their wake.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at the table of the burrow with a hardened face, awaiting the arrival of Ronald Weasley. He knew that Potter's birthday was coming up, and if so he would need to remove the charm he placed on the red head. He stroked his silver beard and looked across the table to Molly who seemed lost in thought, she was the one that chose to move the heir of the family to young Ronald after he assigned the boy to befriend the Potter boy. Though before he could sink into his muses the youngest male of the family appeared from the court yard and eyed the two of them.

"You called for me headmaster?" Ronald questioned sitting down at the table and looking over their grave faces. "Is this something to do with Potter?" He asked praying it didn't. He was really getting tired of dealing with the boy to be perfectly honest.

"Yes, and no." The headmaster began, pointing his wand at Ronald and letting a white beam connect with the boy's chest. "But you should be pleased to know, you no longer have to be friends with him. And I doubt it would be possible now even if I commanded it." The old man said chuckling, and holding up his hand to silence the boy who was currently whooping with joy. "Has you well know that you are the heir of your family."

"Yea so?" Ron said still smiling and wanting to write a note to Hermione to let her know the good news.

"Ronald, your family like many others has bonded with creatures and if I'm not mistaken a very powerful race at that." Albus said looking gravely at the boy. "And has such it happens that the race you connected with is the mortal enemy of the race the Potters bonded with."

"Well, what creature is it then?" Ron questioned slight fear hanging in his voice. Though the response didn't come from the head master but a gruff voice behind him.

"I believe I can clear that up Mr. Weasley." The voice whispered causing Ron to whirl around and eye the person now in even deeper confusion. What did he have to do with anything? "After all, we are one in the same when it comes to it."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked standing up now and walking over to the man. "Professor Lupin."

* * *

Hey there,

I posted early because I got a review that kinda burned my cookies. I think I hinted at what kind of person Harry was going to be quite well, so there shouldn't be any surprise when he went beserk on people. And besides I havn't made he do anything 'evil' yet to begin with. And secondly, don't get me started of racist bull. Because Ron is by far the most racist person in the series in cannon.

Other then that, thans for the reviews guys! Don't know... getting reviews makes me want to update sooner...

Leon


	13. Author notes

Dear readers,

I'll make this quick. I love your reviews dearly, and I'm quite happy to recieve them. But there is topic that is frankly getting on my last nerve. I normally don't talk about this, mainly because its no one's buisness. But I have a learning problem, and its quite hard for me to tell "has" from "as" everything is backwards to me. I would think that I do quite well in my writing if only for that error, but reguardless it still hurts to be reminded of my problem in every other review. I would just ask for a little kindess, I want nothing more.

Leon


	14. Not my life

Chapter 12: Not my life.

Harry reappeared in a drowning black flash in the middle of the manor, all current residence standing in a semi-circle waiting for him. Including a one tied up Hermione Granger to boot. Harry casting an eye over the group with a smile on his face, the smile he always wore. The smile of a torn soul. He in front of him was a family that he wanted and yet he still wasn't complete. A problem that he soon hoped to correct.

"I will speak to all of you tomorrow." Harry said letting his arm that was held tightly around Parvati slip to his sides, failing to notice the fact that his second female that was fighting for his emotions throwing very dirty glares at her. Harry silk voice clouding over the people. "But I would need to speak to Draco alone, we have much to discuss. Where can I find a private libaray?" Harry drawled, his aunt Rose stepping forward to adress him.

"There is one three corridors up, and four doors down." She answered quickly, Harry in turn nodding to her then to Draco before he vanished to the location of said. Harry finding himself reappearing in a small libaray with only one desk in it. With no more then twenty bookcases lining the room, lit aglow from the moonlight that poured through the endless snow fall. Harry smiling to himself and resting at the desk, the wide narrow window in front of him pooling the moonlight on the desk. A secret power filling the room that could only be awakened by a night such as this. Harry looking over his shoulder to a resounding crack and the arrival of his cousin, who in turn flicked his wand and creating a high leather backed chair done in tradition slytherin style. Harry smiling to his cousin and turning his own almost identical chair around to face him.

"I could have everything in this world." Harry said softly and slowly, and for the first time in twenty three years his own time he let his emotions show. A single tear spilling from his eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Draco looking startled for a moment quickly recovered when he saw the pain that held his in his cousin's eyes. A man he had once held such spite for now revealed his emotions to him so openly and freely. To say he was touched would have been an understandment. Then and there in the soft moonlight room Draco secretly vowed to help this man in anything he ever did.

"Then why do you cry so?" Draco said softly, his soft blonde hair falling into his eyes as he looked at his cousin. Who in turned stood and looked out the window, though his actions seemed slow and rattled to him.

"Because what I want most in life isn't here anymore." He said in a haunted voice that clearly got the message across to Draco. And Draco sat in silent pain as another tear fell from his cousin and hit the desk. "I want her back Draco." he said in a shattered voice that was riddled with small sobs. "I would give everything away to get her back." Harry said turning his attention back to his cousin, his voice soft and hopeful. "I could give you the world in a silver platter and serve it myself if I could get a chance to hold her once. To know what my mother feels like Draco, I would give you the world." Harry said softly before letting his emotions over come him, sending him to floor and into his sobs. And before Draco could react he was already on the floor holding him tight to his chest, rubbing one hand over his cousin's hair. Harry letting his emotions go and cried deeply into his cousin's chest, with Draco letting this happen closing his eyes.

* * *

Draco slowly stood, picking his cousin up in his arms. The man was still quite light even through all of his many travels and training. Draco deciding to walk instead of apparate in frear of waking his cousin, Draco soundlessly drifting through the corridors. He had gotten the sleeping quaters adress from his mother before joining Harry, and without him knowing Harry's he could only place him in his own bed. Soft footsteps approaching from his left sent his guard up, only to have Harry's other cousin step out of the shadows.

"Follow me." He whispered softly looking at his cousin's sleeping form, slowly gliding back towards the masterbed room. Draco falling in step with the other man who didn't say anything else since then before both of them stopped in front of large oak doors. Dudley in turn pushing the doors open to reveal a large and plain room with only a single bed pushed agianst the wall. Draco looking in shock at first opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a holding up a hand. Dudley pointing to the bed, and Draco complying with putting the young king into the plain bed with only a black cover to warm him during the night. And the soft eyes he held for his cousin quickly turned stone as he followed the second out of the room. Throwing the large form against the wall, his gray eyes seething.

"What kind of bloody shit is that." Draco raged quitely, gesturing to the master bed room. "There isn't anything that room besides a bloody mattress. I've seen house elves with more things then that." He ranted at the older male.

"Its how he wants it." Dudley responed quitely looking at the closed doors with a pained expression. "He could have all of lifes many great things, and he simple refuses them." Dudley answered with a strained voice.

"And why is that?" Draco said in still raged voice, still not fully beliving anyone would want to live like that when they had the option not to.

"Because he says it isn't his life to live." Dudley responded in a soft voice which instantly calmed Draco down. The said boy knowing instantly just what he was mentioning.

"His mother." Draco said softly and the boy nodded.

"He once told me that he didn't fight because he wanted to hurt people." Dudley said quitely. "That he didn't want to fight a battle that should never be a childs war to fight. He wasn't born to be a weapon, or a ruler, or anything else. He was born because he was meant to live, and at the price of his mother and father." Dudley said in a soft voice and looking down. "He hates what he is, more then he hates what he will become. He would rather die then continue to live this life. But he will continue living it because he knows he is the only one that can bring balance. The only one that bring about a life were childern can be be childern without the fears that we face now. He knows that there will be always a 'voldemort' and a 'Dumbledore' in the world that believes in only in one way of life if the war keeps going this way." Dudley paused here to look into the silver eyes. "If he would have beaten Voldemort, you would have beaten Dumbledore, and then both of you would have taken the respected open slots. He as always known this and respected. From the day you two met, he told me, that he could feel what you two would become. But now that he as the choice to stop the both of them he will do it. But never once as he told me that he would rather send someone else to fight for him, he will fight on his own. And thats why I chose to follow him. Not because he asked me too, but because he didn't. Does that make since to you?" Dudley asked in a silent voice.

"Yes, it does actually. He promised me the world just before he fell asleep. But I knew he could never hold to that promise, he doesn't want the world to be held by one person. And in the end, he would send his mother back to the grave, destroy me, and then join us in the after life." Draco said softly leaning against the wall. "We weren't meant to live like this. But until this war is over we must endure it."

"Which is how he feels. And thats his greatest strength." Dudley said pressing his hand to the door. "He could summon an army to him that could destroy worlds. Though not through fear and anger, or tricks and decieving. But through his heart. He will lead them into battle to free them." Dudley said softly in an awed voice but his eyes quickly turn serious. "I know of a way to get him what he wants. But the ritual is hard, because it needs balance to preform." Dudley said to Draco who took the suggest in stride.

"What do we need, I'm sure it can't be that hard with all the connections in our power." He said in a swift voice. But Dudley only shook his head.

"It will be. Because we need all three sides to complete it and a creature to represent the acceptance. I can get the needed people, but the creatures can only be called by my lord." He said gesturing. And Draco understood what Dudley meant, though Dudley himself was incorrect.

"You believe he can't call on a pure creature." Draco said soft and to which Dudley nodded. "But you are inncorrect. I do believe he as the power to do it, after all he is the purest form I know of." And when Dudley only furrowed his brow Draco explained. "He can call it because the intention of pure creatures are to bring joy and life into the world. Harry wishes to do this. But in the same instance he can call about dark creatures because he will kill all that stand in his path to free his people, which is the aim of dark creatures. To kill all of those that of which oppose them. And because Harry as the perfect balance between them he can call about the neutral creatures. Thier aim in life to make sure that neither creature will over run the other." Draco said with a smirk. "Harry is death, life, and balance wrapped in one." Draco said fondly before turning back to Dudley. "All we need to do is have him summon them. And I know just the way."

* * *

Hey there,

This is a personal challenge of mine. I wanted to create a Harry that would suit everyone. Where as there will be plenty of killing in his fic, there will also be light times well. Trying something new, because as far as I know of there hasn't been one like this. A perfect killer Harry, and to those that he protects, the prefect saint. Muhahahaha.

Leon


	15. Dark Kings

Chapter fifteen: Dark kings

Parvati glared at the girl across from her with the utmost hatred, to which the girl returned in full. Parvati's hair coiled like a serpent ready to strike while the girl was holding a black fire ball in her hands. They had been going at it for the entire night in the hidden courtyard. Varies slashes in the ground as well as patches of charred grass, the surrounding oak trees in no better condition. Parvati herself sporting a bruised and bleeding leg and torn clothing. Her enemy having a gleaming crimson slash on her chest, her clothing in an even worse state. The girl sneered looking at the girl as the dawn broke over the horizon.

"The lord is mine bitch." The girl snapped throwing the fire ball at Parvati who side stepped and lashed out with several vines of hair. The girl awaiting the attack vanished in black flames behind Parvati who just as well was waiting for the attack slashing at her with several more vines. The girl throwing up a wall of fire in protection, having the magical enchanted hair slam into the wall uselessly. Had the hair not been enchanted it would have long since burned to a crisp during the all out brawl.

"I told you before slut." Parvati raged taking a different attempt in attacking and drove several cords of hair into the ground silently. "He is mine." And with that her hair ripped through the ground and wrapped around the girls arms and legs. The girl looking back with a sick gleam as she opened her mouth wide, a black flame visible inside. While Parvati could easily rip the girl apart, it wouldn't be before she was engulfed in flames and vise versa. Which is when Harry jogged into the clearing during his morning run. His eyes locking on the girls in shock, while the girls looked back at him in lust.

"Just what the hell do you two think you are doing?" Harry snapped glaring at the girls. They had interrupted his morning workouts with their fighting and he was none to pleased with that. His magic snapping out around him, causing the wards surrounding the house to react to his magic and turning the sky above into a fiery blaze. The look of lust quickly turned into one of fear, Parvati dropping the girl, and the girl closing her mouth quickly to exhaust the flames.

"Nothing master." Parvati explained in a quick panicked voice. "We were just testing each other in case we needed to defend you." Parvati said in a haste casting a look at the girl and hoping she would catch on. The girl wasn't a disappointment, much to Parvati's and her relief.

"You can never be to careful my lord." She said in a sweet voice, and Harry only snorted. He could easily sense the lie in their words but he dismissed it. Whatever problems they had they would need to settle it on their own.

"Well, stop testing each other and get back to the castle. Draco is looking for you two, and tell him to send Hermione to my chambers in an hour." Harry said jogging past the girls though not before noticing the evil gleam that flashed in their eyes at the thought of Hermione in his chambers. Which was his desired effect. He could have easily met Hermione in the library or anywhere else of his choosing, but the look in their eyes was just too good to pass up. Harry chuckled to himself lightly as he disappeared into the woods, leaving behind two females that were glaring at each other.

* * *

Draco leaned back in the warm leather throne with a smile. His gray eyes looking across the hall to the second throne that furnished the room with a knowing glance. Unlike his own throne the one across from him was made out of black marble and with silver runes engraving the back of it. Why Harry had chose this look was beyond him, but he was right in his own words. Draco mused resting his head on his hand as he recalled the meeting they shared just before his run.

_FLASH BACK._

_Harry had awoken to find another bed cross from his own with Draco sitting on it with a dazed expression. Harry raising an eyebrow and pulling himself upright to look at his cousin, who seemed to snap out of his stupor with the sudden movement. Harry yawning slightly before waving in greeting, Draco dully returning the gesture with a nod of his head. Though even before Draco could speak Harry could see the question brewing in his eyes._

_"Where do we go from here?" Draco said in a serious manner. "I won't bow to you cousin. I will help you in any way that I can, but I could never bow to you, or anyone for that manner." Draco declared deciding to get his view across before anything thing else would continue. And to his shock Harry only laughed in return._

_"I never expected you to bow to me." He said in a dismissive tone. "But to take care of your side of the coin." This being Draco's turn to snort._

_"My side of the coin? And what might that be?" He drawled._

_"Simple, we were both shaped in a certain manner." Harry explained off handily. "Whereas I hold more power and a deeper need to battle, you hold more style and a richer need to over rule. Quite simply, my heart belongs on the bloody battle field and yours in a controlled court room. Which makes us a perfect combination and gives us what no other forces as and will make us succeed where all others fail." Harry said ruffling his hair while Draco cottoned on and supplied his own continuation._

_"Voldemort as the power to rule but not the public standing or the economic standing. Dumbledore as the public standing but lacks power and money." Draco mused looking at his cousin in a new light._

_"And Fudge as the money, but not the public or the power. You would need all three to take over." Harry said. "Whereas I have the power and the public standing, you hold the money and the manner needed to control it. So you take the world economically and I'll over throw it militarily. Your side of the coin." Harry explained smirking._

_"So then, what will that make us? Draco mused. "What do you call people that have the love of the masses, the power of armies, and economic power to crush the world in their palms?"_

_"What we were destined to be." Harry said yawning and making his way to the door. " Kings.'_

_END FLASH BACK_

Draco smirked to himself while looking across the hall, though he was soon ripped from his muses as two figures marched their way into the hall. His gray eyes locking on the girls he had summoned for, and sat straight up to look down at them. Both females in question staring up at him.

"I have a way to please your master."

* * *

Still brushing his teeth Harry wrapped his towel around his waist as he made his way out of the bathroom. The towel covering his head blocking the view of the girl that sat on his bed, which is why he was startled when her voice broke the silence of the room.

"Who are you?" The shaken voice of Hermione reached his ears causing him to nearly choke on the toothbrush from shock. Sending him to the floor sputtering and choking.

"Geez Hermione. Kill me why don't you." Harry managed through rasped breath throwing down his head towel to wipe up the spit and toothpaste he flung to the floor. Hermione's voice once again sending him to the floor though this time from its high pitched scream.

"HARRY!" She said flinging herself to him and hugging him. "I am so scared, I got kidnapped by this giant brute and Pansy last night. Then I wake up with Parvati and some other girl hitting me. Then Draco strolls in saying his cousin wanted to see me. I don't know who he is, but we need to get out of here before he shows up. We need to tell Dumbledore that there is something big happening." Though the laugh from Harry wasn't what Hermione was expecting.

"Draco's cousin is already here Hermione." Harry drawled picking himself up from the floor and casting Hermione aside. "And if you would be so kind as to not touch me. I just took a bath and I don't need a filthy mudblood getting me dirty again." Harry snapped glaring at the girl who was slowly paling. Her lips quivering as she looked into the dark gleam in Harry's eyes.

"Merlin help us."

* * *

Hey there,

Well I've decided to go with the first one. And sorry it took so long to update, I was working on the plot for "From Eagle and Serpent" ( shameless plug for another story. ) Anyways I hope this chapter hope to clear up where Draco comes into the plot. Until later then.

Leon


	16. More shopping

Chapter sixteen: Shopping

Harry panted heavily as he raced through the grounds. His raven hair fanning out behind him in the wind, his expression one of stone. He usually ran when he had a lot on his mind, it just seemed like a free release for him, the way his feet pounded on the ground pushing himself to the limits. The grassy meadow nothing more then a blur to him as he raced, and in the same instant his mind racing as well. He had hoped to have Hermione working for him of his own free will, but when she utterly refused he wiped her memory clean and sent her back to her home, he could have easily killed her then a there but no matter her betrayal he couldn't bring himself to slay her just then. Oh yes, she betrayed him all right, every day reporting him to the headmaster on every little thing he did. Though she wasn't alone in her horrible crimes, his dearest friend Ronald also betrayed him. But it was Hermione's that hurt the worse of the two. He had always considered her his sister, yea Ron was his best mate, but Hermione was always closer to him. Cursing himself for letting a tear fall he threw his legs into full gear, giving him the feeling of falling and flying at the same time. Harry's eyes locking on the swiftly approaching forest, no more then a few yards from him. His magic quickly changing his running form to that of a powerful cat, a Nudu to be exact. Now running on all fours and increasing his speed he raced headlong into the woods, his shiny black coating causing him to blend in perfectly with the dark woods.

_"Is it worth it?_" A small voice in the back of his head demanded.

"Is death ever worth it?" Harry shot back at the voice as he leapt over a fallen log in his path. His powerful feline muscles pushing him harder and harder as he gained pace.

"_I meant what you will become. Is it worth it. Why stand for them when no one as ever stood for you?"_ The voice questioned again as Harry broke through the dense woods into a small clearing with a rather strange yellow flower blooming. Harry barely paying attention this continued on his path and soon jumped back into the thick woods.

"Because no one else will." Harry answered himself as he broke into yet another clearing though this one lead straight on to a cliff, the vast blue ocean raging beneath it. Harry noticing this continued his pace, while in the same instance unfolding that hidden feature of his form. Wide and powerful black and violet wings spread from his back and launched him into the air with a powerful push. Finding himself free in the air he continued to soar for a moment before flapping his wings and pointing himself sky ward to rocket towards the heavens.

_"Well, then, I suggest you get back then. You and your cousin have some shopping to do."_ The small voice reminded Harry who mentally curse and pivoted in the air and began his way back towards the castle.

"Rose is going to kill me." Harry groaned to himself as he flapped his wings again. She had decided for Harry and Draco to Diagon alley at 2 o'clock and hated when anyone was late for anything.

_"Well, I suggest you get the move on then. That bloody woman was nuts to begin with, and now she as a sister to help her."_ If Harry could pale in this form he certainly would have. One of them was bad enough, now there was two.

"Bloody hell."

_"Indeed."_

_

* * *

_

Draco stood at the edge of the gates, pulling a silver pocket watch out of his robes. His cousin was taking forever and he was in quite the rush to get his shopping done and over with, he still had a meeting with Blaise for dinner and really wasn't up to missing it. But no sooner had he thought this his cousin appeared in a black flash in front of him, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry bout that, had to get a quick shower in." Harry said in a rushed voice, shrugging slightly. "So we going then? We don't need to stop by gringotts, I already got the money bag." He explained pulling out a silver bag and showing it to Draco he only raised an eyebrow before vanishing with a loud crack. "Wait up damn it." Harry snapped vanishing in a black flash, reappearing milliseconds later next to Draco sticking his tongue at him, Draco rolling his eyes in response.

"Real mature." He drawled looking around at the people that were staring at them in shock. "Looks like we got the attention of the masses, my dear cousin." Draco exclaimed in a loud enough voice for the people to hear him. Harry rolling his eyes and starting forward, his confident stride parting the people like the red sea. Draco falling into step beside him snickering to himself as the duo made their way towards the quidditch shop. Both boy's decided it was prime time to update their brooms seeing how four new brooms had just hit the shelf. The water runner, silver arrow ex, firebolt squared, and the nimbus excel. Harry deciding on the silver arrow ex for himself and the firebolt squared for the rest of the team, and Draco claiming the water runner, and leaving the nimbus for the rest of his team.

Harry laughing at the sly comment Draco made about a passing man pushed the quidditch door open, and making his way over to the counter. Coming face to face with one Susan bones who looked at the two of them with a fearful eye, sending both boys into more laughter. Harry's laughter crippling him, while Draco managed to keep a straight face talking to the girl.

"You seem to have a problem with seeing me with my cousin." Draco drawled schooling his face back into the normal Malfoy glare, the girl looking at him with fear. Bringing Harry out of his laughter to glare at the girl who looked ready to faint, Harry nudging Draco out of the way.

"Grow a back bone will you?" Harry snapped looking at the girl who regained her composer and glared right back at him, Harry breaking his glare smiled at her. "That's better, if my aunt saw you cowering like that she would have broken you in half." Harry said off handily, the girl's eyes flashing with fear for a second.

"You two are cousins?" She asked in a small voice, both boys rolling their eyes. "But what about the bet.." She stopped here clamping her hands over her mouth and looking at the two. Draco who had been looking over the equipment on the walls stopped and wheeled around to look at Susan.

"What bet?" He demanded, nudging Harry back out of the way.

"Well, ... almost everyone in Hogwarts was betting when the two of you..." She stopped here and blushed a deep red. "Would get together." She finished blushing even harder though snickering at the boy's shocked and disgusted faces.

"I would kill myself first." Draco declared looking at his cousin who nodded his head in response. Before both boys turned back to the now openly laughing Hufflepuff. "Glad you think that's funny." Draco snapped, with Harry pushing him out of the way.

"What ever, we'll deal with that later." Harry said with a sneer at Draco before turning back to Susan. "I need, one Silver arrow ex and six firebolt squares, and Draco over there needs one Water runner and six nimbus excels." Harry paused here and seemed to be in deep thought. "And add the best equipment you've got here for each position as well." Susan looking up at Harry with envy and shock in her eyes.

"We'll never win now." She said in a defeated voice before rushing to the back to grab what they ordered. Harry and Draco using this time to plan which store they were going to next.

"Wand shop." Harry said looking over the various books on quidditch the store had.

"Out of the question. I need to get some new dress robes, I have a date tonight." Draco declared with a thunderous tone, his ear growing pink. Harry giving him a curious glance and raising his eyebrow.

"All right all right, don't get your knickers in a twist." Harry said waving him off before getting a sly smirk on his face. "And just how is the lucky girl anyway." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Draco sneering back in response.

"It doesn't matter who it is, I've got one. How about you?" Draco said smirking before making his way back over to the counter to Susan and an openly crying store manager. Harry growling for a second before regaining his cool and swaggering over to the counter.

"It just so happens, I was planning on asking Susan out." Harry said with a smirk before turning to Susan who was pretending to be interested at ringing up their purchases. "So how about it Ms. Bones? Care for a night out on the town?" Harry said smiling at the girl, who started to blush red again.

"Well..er.. see.. Zach.." She stammered, Harry clutching his heart in fake hurt, Draco smirking in turn.

"Alas, taken by another." Harry said with a false hurt voice. "Well, then my dear maiden, should you change your mind drop me an owl." Harry said smiling at the girl as he pulled out the silver bag from his pocket and handing it to her, the manager now falling on the ground in tears. Harry and Draco looking down at him with identical sneers.

"I think he might blow his load.." Draco said sighing to himself, causing Harry to groan and hit him on the arm. That was NOT a mental image he needed right now.

"Here you go, everything is shrunk. Just say world cup to unshrink them." Susan said handing Harry back his bag as well as another one though this one was black. "Come again."

"We sure will." Harry said smiling while heading out of the store, Draco close behind him. Harry's mind wandering, while Draco nudged him in the ribs.

"What's up with asking Bones out? I thought you were with those other two girls." Draco drawling grabbing hold on Harry's shoulder, Harry turning around to face him.

"I'm not talking to them right now, let alone date them." Harry said in a dark tone. "I caught them this morning fighting over me like two bitches in heat. One, I'm not some freaking piece of meat. And two, how can I be with anyone that acts like that? No shame nor pride? Its quite sick really. Granted it won't stay like that for long, my aunt is going to be having a few choice words with them." Harry said with a shudder, Rose wasn't the woman you wanted to piss off. Though before Draco had a chance to respond his attention was drawn behind Harry, causing Harry to turn around to see just what the problem was.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. I think you should come with me." Kingsley said in a dark tone, with Tonks and Mad eye behind him.

"And if I refuse?" Harry said with the same dark tone, with Draco stepping beside him.

"Then I'll have to force you to come. Dumbledore's orders." The tall man declared drawing his wand, the two behind him doing the same. Harry's mind running quickly over the fact that they were openly following Dumbledore's orders, though the answer quickly came to him.

"Left the ministry have you?" Harry said drawing his own wand, with Draco on the side of him doing the same. "At least you made one smart decision."

* * *

Hey there,

Hmm... not much to say right now.. sorry it took so long to update.. doing alot of other things.. :Is hit by cruico anyways:

Leon


	17. Duels and twins

Chapter Seventeen: Twins

Harry smirked at the surprised faces of the order members his wand pointed at thier faces, a dark gleam in Harry's eyes as he glared at them. The surrounding area stood in dumbstruck silence as the watched the scene unfold unable to pick sides. Draco nudged Harry lightly on the side letting him know he was with him.

"You've got be one chance to clear out of here." Harry declared in a powerful tone, his wand giving off a black shine to it in the hopes of letting loose some of its power. Harry had chosen his light sided wand for this certain duel, he wanted to so them just how dark light spells can be.

"You know cousin, I don't believe they should even get that. After all they called you by one's most hated name." Draco said a low drawl but loud enough for the others to hear him. Harry thinking to himself and taking everything in, noteing Draco's hidden meaning and smirking.

"Yes cousin, I do believe you're right. After all the name's Orion and not some disgusting Potter." And with that Harry vanished in whirl of his cloak using this method of travel to mask his own power to the point it looked like he was merely coping Dumbledore, the only side effect was the fact that he hated short range apparation. Now standing behind Tonks Harry fired off two spells on a cutting hex that was aimed at a store window sending the glass into shards. The second a summoning spell, its attempted item the glass that had fallen. Tonks believeing the spell had been aimed at her sent up a reflector charm to no success other then distracting her long enough for the shards of glass ripped into her back and out the other side, Harry cancelling the spell here side stepped a stunner sent at him by Kingsley. Draco on the other hand was in a duel with Mad-eye and taking a leaf out of Harry's book summoned the glass to himself while Mad-eye stood in front of him. Though the same achievement wasn't an option as Mad-eye used his magical eye to see behind him and quickly turned to banish the glass, only to be hit in the back by a full body bind by Draco.

"Sucker." Draco muttered under his breath and banishing the prone form at Kingsley who was dodging a reduction hex by Harry. The speeding body slamming into tall auror and sending him slamming into a wall with enough force to crack the stone wall. Though the auror appeared to be made out of stronger stuff and tried standing only to be hit with three stunners straight to his chest and again slammed into the wall, though this impact send him through it. But niether Harry and Draco had been the ones to send the spells.

"Are you alright Harry?" Luna Lovegood declared stepping out of the crowd from the north, her once dreamy expression changed into one of pure fury. A look Harry decided he never wanted directed at him.

"He had better be. Or I'll hex those bastards into next year." Snapped Lavender Brown stepping into the clearing, her eyes holding the same expression as Luna's.

"Come on guys, give him more credit then that." Said a smirking Neville Longbottom a few feet from behind Luna. "After all, he's the one that taught us all." He finished stepping up to Luna's side lazily rolling a shiny new yellow wand in his hands. Harry turning his attention to Neville stood confused for a second about his sheer progress in the confidence department but that quickly changed as all three of them pointed thier wands at Draco. Harry sensing the curses on thier lips jumped in front of his cousin, who was sure to hurt them if they attacked him.

"Cool down with the fire works." Harry said calmly looking the three of them in the eye, all of them giving him a nervous look but complied none the less. Harry nodding to them made his way over towards Kingley's, picking up the man's wand before he revived him.

"Go back to Dumbledore, and tell him I'm picking up where my grandfather left off." Harry said calmly tossing the man back his wand. "And you might want to get Tonks to the hospital. She'll die in a few more mintues." With that Harry turned around to the four people who had thier wands trained on the man behind him. "Well then, lets get going shall we?" Harry said with a smile on his face, making Draco roll his eyes.

"There is something wrong with you." Draco said putting his wand away and following after him. Harry smirking at his cousin's comment decided not to answer and instead drew attention to Lavender who was currently pulling on the sleeve of his robes.

"I don't suppose you have heard from Parvati have you?" She said in a low undertone, her eyes shining with a hidden knowledge. Harry shrugging to himself again decided not to answer as he pushed open the door to another shop, a large sign of WWW showing brightly as its label. Harry soon finding himself in a round flooring that strongly reminded him of Honeydukes of Hogsmeade.

"Why hello there and welc-" One of the red headed twins stopped short looking over the collected group in a confused daze. "Harry mate... did you know Draco Malfoy is standing behind you?"

"Because if you didn't we'll take care of him for you." Said another twin from behind them catching the group off guard and forcing them to turn around. "So how bout it mate. Shall we off him?" The twin asked with his wand pointed directly at Draco's chest. Harry despite himself cracked a smile at the fear in Draco's eyes, he was nearly as strong as himself but still looked frightened.

"No, I rather like having a wizard cousin." Harry drawled slowly, smirking inwardly as the looks of the people around him changed. Draco looking smug, Neville and the twins shocked, and the girls a faint smile on thier faces.

"Hmm, well then." One of the twins said trying to change subject. "What brings you by to see me and Fred over there." George said putting his wand back into his pockets and walking over to the front of the store. "Gave us a right scare there Harry. Your neighborhood being destroyed and all."

"Must have been one hell of a prank then." Fred said in a proud tone, puffing out his chest for a moment. "You should get in contact with the old crowd. They are looking for you." Fred said in an under tone stressing the old crowd part, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"I know, I just found a couple of them on the street." Harry said with a smirk, Draco snickering at his side. "And I'm here to try to persuade you to take a diffrent route then them." Harry said in a serious manner, looking Fred right in the eyes. Only to have both twins burst out in identical laughter.

"What's the buisness attitude-" Fred began, Harry rolled his eyes knowing what ensured.

"All you had-"

"To say was-"

"Give me a hand-"

"And we would-"

"Been there with bells on." Fred finished happily, the other gyffindors in the room shaking thier heads while Draco stared on in confusion.

"Do they do that all the time?" Draco muttered eyeing the two of them with caution.

"Like they breathe." Harry said with a sigh before turning back to Fred. "Well then, give me a hand. I'm going to be fighting this war on three sides, and I'll need your help." He finished waving his hand to them. George slapping his hand on Harry's shoulder shrugged.

"Sure mate, we'll help. In fact, we were coming to get you today." George said walking past him and heading towards Fred. "There is something we think its important you need to know."

"Our parents made Ron the heir of the family." Fred said with utter distain in his voice at the mention of his brother. Harry raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"How is that even possible? I thought only the eldest of the family could hold the title." Harry questioned, only to be answered by Draco instead of the twins.

'Its possible, if the heir consents to the passing of blood. They pass on the burden and title to the next in line, it doesn't normally happen, but its not unheard of." Draco said furrowing his brow. "But why would the Weasleys do it? And why that certain weasel?"

Fred on the other hand didn't look phased by the term used for his brother. "They wanted someone to keep an eye on Harry here. So they forced us to do the passing while we were still underaged." Fred said with a sigh.

"If only we could have fought them a bit more. But the rules for that are set in stone." George said with a powerful sigh. "Its a shame we could only retain alittle bit of the gift." He finished with a smirk, his eyes dancing with excitement. Catching Harry off guard, and the rest into open gaping.

* * *

Hey there,

Sorry that took forever to get here, my computer crashed on me. I had to restart all the out-lines for my stories. So they'll be a little random for a chapter more or so... but the out-lines should be done soon, and I'll update faster.

Leon


	18. More Twins

Chapter eighteen: Twins

"And just what do you mean by that?" Harry said schooling his expression over as he regarded the two men in front of him carefully. Emerald eyes shifting from one to the other as he awaited a response.

"Quite simply what he said" Fred said flicking his wand at the surroundings around them, a low mutter coming from him at a fast pace. Harry watched with interest as a silver light encased all of the surrounds then froze over into a clear casing.

"Now then young Harry, you should know that most pureblood families made ties with magical creatures during what we call the Great War." George began turning his expression serious. "Our family was no different, and we pledged to quite a few creatures."

"Light creatures mind you." Fred cut in as he finished his spell, stuffing his wand back into his robes and standing back next to George. "Or at least, what they considered light back then. Odd views really, how anyone could consider a bicorn light is beyond me." He said holding his chin as though he really in thought about it.

"Anyways old chap, let's just get down to business shall we?" George said with a wink before a blinding white flash erupted from the two of them, making Harry and everyone else turn away from the light. Harry could feel the magic pulsing from the two, as well as the building itself begin to shake slightly the items in the store only being held in place by Fred's spell. It lasted for only a moment in reality, but under the might of the combined magic Harry felt like it lasted forever.

**So then, what do you think**? One of the voiced called to them, when they dared to open their eyes again. The only problem was, the voiced didn't sound like one of the twins at all, mainly because it was spoken mentally. Harry blinked for a moment to clear the spots from his eyes before he opened them fully and was staggered by the site in front of him. Harry was quite certain he could tell the twins apart now, for one of them had a large white horn sticking out of his head and pale white hair. The other took no changes in the upper half, but instead had the lower half of a horse.

"You're a centaur?" Neville said pushing Harry to the side slightly as he went for a better look. "The Weasley's made deals with the Centaurs?" He in an awed tone as he reached out to stroke George's black hide, only to have his hand slapped away quickly.

"Oy mate, no touching." He said frowning slightly at Neville before flicking his tail around. "And its quite clear about that isn't it?" He said rolling his eyes and looking back at Harry. Who in turn was openly staring at Fred, trying to figure out just what had happened to him.

**It's the unicorn blood.** He answered Harry's unspoken question again, mentally. **Out of all the creatures floating around inside us, I got the blood unicorn. Do you have any idea how many girls I had to shag to feel like a man again? **Harry could tell he wasn't broadcasting this thought to girls in the room, as only the men burst into laughter.

"So then, all that magical explosion, was that from the pent up energies between the two of you?" Draco questioned as he jammed his hands back into his pockets. "Because I doubt that either of those creatures would have that much on a normal standing."

"Yea, we've been holding back out magical usage from these forms, if only to stay low key." George answered blushing slightly as Lavender kept her gaze on his exposed chest. "That and, we don't know what kind of shifts these forms will leave us with."

"Shifts? What do you mean?" Harry said turning his attention back to George, but only to be answered by Fred instead.

**Shifts, powers that go through to the human form so that other people know what blood you carry.** He said gesturing his hair. **For all I know, I might be stuck with this forever. Mind you its better then having a horn sticking out of my forehead. Or fleeing the room whenever someone that isn't pure enters. Can you imagine? I would never see George again.**

"Or I might get suck with having a horse's tail sticking out of my arse for the rest of my natural life. Or a continual stare gazing habit, which could rather annoying if I'm on a date." George said snickering like the rest of them from Fred's joke.

"So, then tell me." Luna demanded, making her presence known again to the room. "What creatures did Ronald get?"

* * *

Hey there,

Really short chapter I know. But this is just to let you guys know I didn't give up this story. I had a bad run in on a site where I got bashed and kinda lost spirit.. oh well, the next chapter will be longer I promise. Until then.

Leon


End file.
